Becoming Jamie Cartwright
by CrimsonCat215
Summary: Six years after the murder of her family, Jamie Hunter finds herself having a job on the Ponderosa. What starts out as just a roof over her head soon becomes her home and the Cartwrights become her family. She made a promise never to let harm come to a family of hers again, but in the face of danger... will she keep that promise? (Genderbend: Jamie)
1. Welcome to the Ponderosa

**Hey gang! Call me "CC" or "Cat" for now, but I'll eventually change my name. I normally only write for Anime or Fantasy but this show is very near and dear to my heart. Here is the introduction to my main storyline. All other chapters will be episodes of life on the Ponderosa, all leading to a big climax. I'm planning on taking my time with it to develop the characters. Please enjoy, comment, and review so I know you're liking it!**

 **Chapter 1: Welcome to the Ponderosa**

It was the anniversary of their death. Six years had passed since that dreadful night when Jamie whitnessed the death of her family. One shot. Two Shots. Three. Then the fourth from outside. Nobody thought to look for her under the bed. She had just hidden there, like a coward. But of course, what else could be expected of a 10-year-old girl? All she was was the daughter of a miner. A girl who's future consisted of finding a husband to protect her and to cook for. She didn't mind the thought of it at all. She liked to cook. She loved the idea of having her own family. But something changed about Jamie Hunter that evening 6 years ago. The moment she emerged from under her bed and witnessed the scene before her... she made a small promise to herself that she would never let anything happen to a family of hers. Never again. No matter what it took.

"Woah there girl." Jamie jumped awake as she heard the coachman halt the horses. She brushed the curtain aside and whispered to herself. "Finally here." She glanced down at the wanted add that she had torn from the paper. "Help Wanted: Good cook and ranch hand. Ponderosa Ranch." She put on her cowboy hat and tightened the synch under her jaw. She then tucked the paper into the pocket of her riding slacks. Normally, women travel in more feminine attire, but Jaime wasn't used to lace and parasols anymore. She was comfortable this way. Pushing the door open, she was nearly hit on the head by some falling suitcases. "Hold on a second, missy. Don't want to get your head knocked from your shoulders now do ya."

"Oh sorry." She jumped off the step and landed on the platform. "Do you know where the livery and stables are?"

"Yes ma'am, I do." He pointed to the end of town. "Right down there by the bank. You riding outside of town already?"

"Yes sir." She grinned as she picked up her small pack from the dusty ground. "Ponderosa." The coachman stood and pushed the brim of his hat up with a finger. "Oh, eh, you a personal friend of the Cartwrights?"

"No. I'm answering an add they put in the paper. They need some help. I thought I might as well ride out there right away to meet them."

"I see." The coachman tilted his head and raised an eyebrow. "You know, most folk write a letter of interest before showing up on a man's doorstep."

"Well, I'm not 'most folk.'" The coachman grinned. "No you certainly aren't." He let his eyes skim the street before nodding towards the General Store. "You're in luck, missy. Cartwright's right over there." He pointed to a man loading a wagon at the General store. "If you can catch him you won't have to rent a horse and ride out there." Jaime looked nervous and excited. She tilted her hat to him quickly. "Thank you sir." She turned and ran. Stopped. Ran back to the man. Scrambled for some money to pay him. Did so and turned back. The coachman laughed and called after her. "I hope it all works out for you, Ma'am." As Jamie arrived on the other end of the street, the man that had been called 'Cartwright' stood upright after grabbing a large bag of seed from the ground. "Howdy." She tried to respond but couldn't, for she was struggling to catch her breath. The older fellow walked to the back of the wagon and tossed the bag of seed into the bed of it. He kept glancing up at Jamie as he fastened the tarp over his purchases. "Can... I help you with anything?"

"Are you- are you Mr. Cartwright? From- from the Ponderosa?" He walked around to the front of the wagon, crossed his arms, and leaned on the side of it. "Well I'm one of them. Most folks around here just call me Joe though, or little Joe for those who know me." His grin made her heart flutter a bit. He certainly was a very attractive boy. But she didn't have time to think about his looks. She was here for a job. "I, um, I'm here to answer your ad. The one from the paper in Clayton City."

"Clayton City?" He took the paper and skimmed the article. "Oh, yea. Pa had said he was looking for help." He looked back up at her and handed the paper back, which she quickly folded and put away. "So you're here to see about the cook position."

"Yep. And the ranch hand."

"Um... I don't think you really understand. Ranch hand extends past the house. We would need some more help than that."

"I understand what a ranch hand is, Mr. Joe."

"...Just Joe..."

"Joe then. I am here for _both_ jobs. Now you said your Pa put the ad in. Can I speak with him about it?" Jo snickered. "I guess you can. Hop in." He watched her with a grin as she pulled herself into the wagon. Once he sat beside her and grabbed the reins he asked, "How tall are you anyway?"

"Five feet and two inches."

"Right... and your age?"

"I'm 16."

"Only 16... and a girl like you is dressing up like a rancher?" He looked down at her outfit and noticed a gun on her side. The handle was ivory and engraved with such intricacy that it must be a family heirloom. It was secured to her hip by a worn out, over-sized holster. "That's quite a piece you have there."

"Thank you. It was my Pa's."

"Ah, I see..." It was then that Little Joe realized this girl probably didn't have a family, thus the reason for her applying for a job that would provide room and board. "Well, it's quite lovely. You shoot?"

"No."

"Hunt?"

"No. I can if I wanted to though. I can do a lot. You just wait and see, Mr. Little Joe Cartwright." Her grin matched his and he admired her spunk. "Alright, I've been warned." He snapped the reins and the wagon pulled forward. "And what should I call you, ma'am."

"Jamie. Jamie Hunter."

* * *

The Ponderosa was like a little paradise. It was not what she had been expecting. "Here we go. Give me a sec and I'll help you down." But Jamie already had grabbed her things and jumped onto the dirt. "Alright then... I'm going to tie up the horses. You're welcome to wait inside." She didn't take her eyes off the large ranch house. "Thank you." She clutched her back tightly and tried very carefully not to kick dust onto her boots. She wanted to look as presentable as possible. Outside the door, she set down her bag and pushed her hat off. Using her sleeve she wiped some sweat off her head. One deep breath later she had picked up her bag and opened the door. The room was warm and enormous. She had to spin slowly a couple of times to take all of it in. "Wow."

"Can I help you with something?" The voice came from a large desk against one of the tall walls. Jamie spun quickly and ended up facing the man sitting there. He was leaning back in his chair and holding a couple of pieces of paper. "Mr. Cartwright?"

"Yes?"

"Mr. _Ben_ Cartwright?"

"Yes." He stood and set the papers down. "And you are..."

"Oh!" She walked to him and extended her hand. "Jamie, sir. Jamie Hunter."

"Jamie. Nice to meet you. Was that my son you just rode in with?"

"Yes sir." Just then they were joined by Little Joe as he shut the door behind him. "Hey Pa."

"Son. I was just getting acquainted with Miss Hunter, here."

"Yea. She says she's interested in the job." Ben lifted an eyebrow at her. "Oh. Well I'm sorry. I haven't gotten to your interest letter just yet, Jamie. I've been sorting through multiple letters all afternoon-"

"I didn't actually send one sir." Ben was confused. He didn't say anything for a moment. It was unusual for someone to apply for a job in person without sending credentials first. Especially as such a young age. Jamie spoke up. "Sir. I know this is not the normal way to go about things. The only paperwork I could give you on myself is an old birth certificate. I'm from Clayton City. I originally lived in a mining family and then after they passed away I worked on my Uncle's Ranch. He took ill about three months ago and passed away shortly after."

"I see... so you have... no family then?"

"None, sir." Ben looked over Jamie to Little Joe who gave an empathetic grin. He raised his head and said, "Hoss has been complaining about my cooking, Pa. And this place could use some feminine charm." She looked back at him and he flashed a smile to her. She then turned back to Mr. Cartwright. "I'm much stronger than I look too."

"Well I expect so," said Ben as he circled the desk and sat on the edge of it. "Having lived on a ranch, I'm sure you are very used to the way we live here at the Ponderosa. But the job doesn't pay much. However it does give you room and board."

"That's all I need sir." She looked so hopeful and it made Ben pleased. "Well, then. Welcome to the Ponderosa, Jamie."

And Jamie Hunter lived up to her expectations and then some. She was hard working, strong, and the best cook in the state. She seldom spoke about the family she had once known as a child, but every now and then she would mention her mother's old sayings or the way her brother and sister would annoy her. The one thing that made her talk about her family the most, was the gun that she always kept on her hip. She was very proud of it. What the Cartwrights didn't know was that Jamie always kept it on her because she knew somewhere out there, her family's murderer was still roaming free. But she had made a promise to herself not to be a coward anymore.

The boys loved Jamie very much and she loved her Cartwrights. They loved her spunk and sass. These are the stories of Jamie Hunter and how she single-handedly changed the Cartwright's lives forever. And it all started that March afternoon, when she became part of their family.

 **Follow so you can keep up with Jamie's adventures. I'm really excited about this one. I would watch Bonanza every day in high school at the same time as my grandmother just so we could talk about it with each other. I got the idea to gender bend Jamie because I figured the Ponderosa needed a female who wasn't a pathetic damsel in distress and could work a pair of slacks! I hope you like my sassy, spunky Jamie.**


	2. The Cartwright Tree

**Hey gang! Thanks to everyone who PM'ed me their advice and comments. It was really encouraging. Thanks so much to the reviewers too! Also (drum roll) due to popular demand (and lots and lots and lots of people messaging me, lol) I'll add Adam to the story. He wont appear much but I'm looking forward to having him be a recurring character. Just bear with me while I build up the story a bit first. In the meantime, here's Episode 2! And don't forget to review!**

Episode 2: The Cartwright Tree

"Ouch! Dog gonnit, girl," Hoss grumbled as Jamie smacked his hand away from the tray of food for a third time. "Aw, Come on, Jamie. One piece." She set her hand on the counter and lifted her other to point the spoon at him. "Oh nonono. Not with that 'one piece' business again. I give you one piece now, then you complain about not having enough on your plate. If you want more chicken then you can go have a tussle in the the chicken coup. I've already done that enough today." She turned back to the pot. "Aw, alright, alright..." The kitchen door opened. "Hey little brother." Jamie glanced up and added, "Hey little Joe." He grunted as he fell into one of the kitchen chairs. Jamie smirked at him. "I'm guessing that means hello?"

"I can't do it, Hoss. I can't reason with that man." Jamie raised an eyebrow. "What man?" Hoss nodded with understanding and subconciously reached for the chicken which Jamie smacked away without taking her eyes off Joe. She asked again. "What man?"

"He's as cold as ice, ya know."

"What man?"

"I know it, little brother. But it's for his own good."

"What man?"

"I know that. You know that. Pa knows that. But he won't hear it."

"What man!" She spoke louder now as the boys turned toward her. Joe finally replied, "Mr. Collins." She widened her eyes in surprise. "Old man, Collins?"

"That's right..."

"What's his problem today?" She turned and went back to the chicken as Hoss sat next to Joe at the small kitchen table. "Well," he started, "Collins' got a spot of land near the edge of the Ponderosa. For years he has been fighting us about that property line." Joe finished for him, "He's gotten sick now. He's too old to take care of the land and Pa wants to buy it so Collins can move into town to be closer to the doctor." Jamie nodded, "Let me guess. He just thinks your thinking about the land and not his health?" Joe nodded, "That's right."

"Well, I understand. When I was little we needed to move closer to town for my Ma to be near the doctor but Pa was so stubborn about staying in the house he built." The boys didn't say anything. She turned around and saw their surprised faces staring at her. What was their problem? "W-what did I say?" Hoss looked at Joe then at Jamie and quietly said, "We just... never heard you talk about your Ma before..." She thought it over. It was true. She had told them about her Pa and a little about her siblings, but she avoided talking about her mother. She was a kind soul who thought about everyone but herself. Jamie had to spend the last six years hearing from neighbors and people who knew her family that she was the spitting image of her mother. She hated that. It made it harder to look in the mirror every time she heard it. "Oh... haven't I mentioned her..." She lost her focus on the cooking and burned herself. "Ow. For the love of-"

"Mouth, Jamie." Normally the boys didn't mind when she cussed as long as Ben wasn't around. She had grown up with her Uncle who swore a lot, but now the Catrwrights were trying to help her become more of a lady. "S-sorry... I'm fine... I just... I need a second." She ran out the kitchen door. It was clear that she didn't like talking about her mother. Joe and Hoss glanced at each other. Hoss rubbed the back of his neck. "You or Me, little brother?"

"Me. After arguing with Collin's all afternoon I feel emotionally indestructible." Hoss chuckled and went to take care of the food. "Hey Hoss?" He turned to Joe who was standing at the door. "Make sure some of that food gets to the table, huh?"

"Oh get!" Joe smirked and left. He looked around the yard and noticed the barn door standing ajar. "Jamie?" He didn't receive an answer. His boots scuffed up dust as he walked across the yard. As he approached the door he heard some talking inside. He stopped outside the door to listen. He heard Jamie's sad voice saying, "It's not that I don't _want_ to talk about them. I mean, they're... were my family. It's just something I can't explain, Cochise." Joe smiled when he heard that she was talking to his horse. He opened the barn door the rest of the way and saw Jamie sitting in the hay with Cochise resting his head over the stall and pushing his nose on Jamie's shoulder as she stroked his snout. "Hey." He walked in and sat beside her. After a moment of silence he asked, "So... do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really."

"So you'll talk to the horse but not to me?" She gave him a look that forced him to laugh at the sass in her eyes. His laugh made her feel better and she said, "It's just... I love it here so much. Back home I was... 'One of the Hunters' or 'The one that got away from Wes Marlowe.'" Joe interrupted, "Wes Marlowe!? The stagecoach robber?"

"He didn't used to be. Before that, he was a partner of my Pa's. They owned the mine on our land. But he..." She struggled to find words and Joe said, "You don't have to tell me, Jamie." She nodded and her body noticeably relaxed. She continued to pet Cochise's snout and stared at her boots. "I just wish I could be... part of your family... instead of being a 'Hunter'."

"But Jamie... there's nothing wrong with being a Hunter." Suddenly they both heard a thud in one of the far stalls. Jamie jumped a bit as Cochise yanked his head away with a small whinny. Joe stood up and shouted, "Who's there?" After a second, they heard a groan as Ben Cartwright stood up in the stall. "Pa? W- what are you doing out here?"

"Well," he muttered looking slightly embarrassed, "I was replacing a shoe on my horse when Jamie came in. I would have made my presence known but... she sounded upset." He then looked to Jamie. "Forgive me, Jamie. I didn't mean to be so... sneaky." She blushed a bit when she realized the man she idolized had heard her venting to a horse. "I-it's alright, Mr. Cartwright." Ben came out from the stall and looked at Joe, "Joseph, how did it go with Collins?"

"Not good, Pa. I don't see that man budging any time soon." Ben nodded as if he expected that to be the case. They talked about Collins for another moment while Jamie sat in the hay, hugging her knees, utterly embarrassed. She was so distracted by her insecurity that when Ben said her name it made her jump. "W-what?"

"I said, I would like to show you something. Want to go for a ride?"

"I-I don't have a horse." Joe smiled and rubbed his horses nose. "Well Cochise certainly likes you. Why don't you ride him?" She widely smiled. Jamie had not been for a ride since coming to the Ponderosa a month ago. She sprung to her feet with excitement. "Really? Oh thank you Little Joe! Oh... one second, Mr. Cartwright. I've got to grab something and I'll be ready to go!" She ran to the house. Joe opened his mouth to ask Ben where he planned to take Jamie but stopped when he heard her muffled shouts coming from the open ranch house windows. They couldn't quite make out what she was saying but then noticed Hoss run out of the house with an ax and start walking towards the chicken pen. Ben called after him. "Didn't Jamie already prepare a chicken for dinner, son?" Hoss nodded and Joe laughed and called, "I told you! I told you that food wouldn't make it to the table." Hoss bit his lip in frustration and raised the ax somewhat before storming towards the chicken coup. Jamie ran from the ranch house while fastening her worn out holster from her waist. Ben raised an eyebrow, "We aren't leaving the Ponderosa, Jamie..."

"I just... I can't go anywhere without it. Well, 'cept church. That wouldn't be very Christian of me, I suppose." Joe laughed and ruffleed her hair as he walked by. She combed through it with her fingers and looked back to Ben. "So where are we going?"

"It's a surprise. Saddle up."

* * *

"So you think that because you are a 'Hunter' you can't be part of our family? Is that right?" The two of them rode side-by-side through the Ponderosa's wilderness. They mostly stuck to the trail for about ten minutes before Ben led them up a grassy hill. "Well..." Her voice quivered from the embarrassment a bit. "No... I just. I'm your employee Mr. Cartwright. You're ward. And I should try not to be so needy, so just forget everything you heard."

"Did your Uncle tell you that?" She looked up at him surprised and he continued with a caring tone. "I've heard you talk about him from time to time. He sounded a bit... rough around the edges."

"He couldn't stand to look at me. I reminded him of my Ma too much."

"His sister..."

"Younger sister. Anyway I didn't care. I know he loved me. He just swore a lot... and drank a lot... and told me to stop being so needy... a lot..."

"You are a lot of things, Jamie Hunter, but needy isn't one of them."

"Really!" She looked excited and relieved to hear that from him. He nodded and continued to say, "Not in the least bit. When you first came to us a month ago I didn't expect you to live up to that standard you had set for yourself, but I had a feeling about you. I should trust my instincts more often. I've never seen someone work so hard. And I know Hoss is glad we have decent meals now." She laughed and Ben pulled his horses reins. "Woah. Here we are."

"A... tree?"

"Just come look at it." She dismounted Cochise and walked through the tall grass and under the shade of the tree. It was pretty short. It had so many branches on it. So many that they overpowered the relatively narrow trunk. Most of the branches curved down and touched the ground meters from where they started. "It's pretty..." She glanced up and saw Ben gone. "Mr. Cartwright?"

"Over here!" She followed the voice around the trunk and ducked under low hanging branches. He was adjusting a wooden stake in the ground that had a tight rope on it and the other end was fastened to the tree. Jamie realized that there were multiple stakes around other parts of the tree too. "What is all this?"

"This, Jamie, is why I brought you out here." He tapped the stake he had just adjusted and said, "All these stakes might look unimportant but have a pretty important job. See how narrow that trunk is?" She nodded and he continued. "The branches are too heavy for it. Sometimes they cause it to lean to the left or the right too much, so to keep it growing straight we have to tie it down with steaks." She nodded. She wasn't quite sure why he was showing her this. He walked to her and said, "People grow just like trees Jamie. Some of us have a hard time growing on our own so we need a little help. It comes in the form of family, friends, experiences... but not one of these stakes is more important than the other. They all serve a purpose." Jamie smiled and fiddle with the synch on her hat. "Let me guess. I'm the tree." He grinned. "You're the tree." They circled the tree and Ben tapped each stake as they passed it. "You had your family as a child. You experience grief. You had your uncle. And now... You have our family. I never want you to think that we don't want you here, Jamie. Understand?" She nodded. "Good, girl." She looked up at the leaves. She was the tree? No... it wasn't her. It was something else. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she had a feeling that this tree represented something more important. "Mr. Cartwright." She looked at the shabby trunk. "If this old tree is so much trouble then why not just... get rid of it. And I'm really just talking about the tree now... not the analogy, as nice as it was."

"Because it's a piece of family history." She tilted her head and he pointed at the trunk. "See for yourself." He went back to the horses as Jamie approached the trunk. She ran her hand down the bumpy trunk until her fingers met three names carved into it. "Joseph, Hoss, Adam..." The last name caused her to squint and look at it again. She mumbled to herself. "Adam... Who's Adam?" She then turned from the trunk and began to ask, "Who's Ad-" But Ben spoke over her too soon and said, "Come on Jamie. We better get back before the boys eat dinner without us." She snickered and climbed back up the slope to him. She boosted herself onto Cochise and looked at Ben. "Mr. Cartwright?" He grunted in response as they turned the horses back towards the ranch house. "I... I would like to go with you next time you talk to Mr. Collins about his land. I think I understand what he's going through. Maybe I could help. Besides, it might help for him to know I'm not a Cartwright." She made Ben smile at that last comment. Without looking at her he said. "As long as you're under my roof, Jamie, you are a Cartwright to everybody. Who knows. Maybe one day your name will be on that tree too." He heart almost stopped, hearing that. It was the most encouraging thing that she had heard in a while. She would be proud to have the name Cartwright. So proud. Ben finished saying, "Don't worry about Old Collins though. I don't want to get you tangled up in that old mess." She lifted her head proudly and insisted, "It doesn't matter. Sooner or later you're going to let me go."

"Oh? And what makes you so sure about that?"

"Because Mr. Collins and I have something in common." Ben looked intrigued as he watched Jamie ride beside him. A grin crossed her face and she added, "We're both stubborn."


	3. Wild Stallion

Episode 3: Wild Stallion

"Mighty handsome, isn't he?" Jamie nodded back to Hoss who was referring to the cream and chestnut appaloosa who was bucking around the coral. Jamie climbed on the fence to get a better look and hung her arms across the other side. "Certainly is. Where did you find him?"

"Pa just bought him, but it was a heck of a lot more mellow at the auction. My guess is the old owner ran him down before selling so nobody would know how wild he was." Just then the bucking horse attempted to kick the fence where Jamie was standing, only for Hoss to wrap his arms around her waist and pull her off. She gasped a little, but Jamie was more fascinated than afraid. She couldn't take her eyes off the beast. Hoss set her down. "You alright there, Jamie?" She nodded. "I'm fine, Hoss." She kept her eyes on the stallion as it trotted in circles through the coral. She pushed up the brim of her hat to get a better look. "...mighty handsome."

"Oh Jamie!" The call came from the porch. She turned to face the man who, over the last month, had become her idol. "Yes sir, Mr. Cartwright?"

"I was wondering if you could ride into town and get a few things before it get's dark. I'll get Joe to go with you." Her smile faded from her face. "Oh... yes, sir!" Hoss and Jamie walked toward the ranch house and the former seemed to notice the look on Jamie's face. "What's wrong? You and Joe have a fight or something? Don't tell me he was calling you 'midget' again..." Jamie snickered at the thought of it as she kicked a pebble in front of her, "No, no it's not Joe. I just... I can handle myself in town, you know. It's as if he doesn't trust me." Hoss felt for Jamie as he saw the look on her face. "It's not that, Jamie. He trusts you a lot. It's just... well... you're mighty small and we have been having trouble with gangs on the back roads."

"Then I would take the main road. Hold on... I want to get some water for that stallion." She stopped at the well beside the house and reached for the rope. Hoss reached over her and grabbed it. He attempted to pull the bucket up himself but she grabbed the rope and pulled it up with ease. "But the main road can get busy with other wagons this time of year, and you've never driven ours before." She grabbed the bucket and set it on the side of the well so hard that it splattered. "Eric Cartwright! Do you really believe that at 16-years-old I don't know how to steer a wagon?!"

"Well..." He hesitated to answer the way one hesitates to throw a firecracker on a flame. "N-no I'm sure you do."

"You see?" She unties the bucket and faces him. "I can handle myself. Ben just doesn't trust me."

"I understand, Jamie. Tell you what. I'll drive you into town and wait in the wagon. You can go take care of business all on your own. Would that make you feel better?" Not really. What she really wanted was to ride that appaloosa into town by herself and come back... by. herself. Her whole life she had been treated like porcelain. She was ready to be stronger than that. "I guess." Hoss patted her shoulder and went to give the stallion water and fetch the wagon as Joe walked out of the house with his hat on and a piece of paper in his hand. "Hey, midget. Ready to go?"

"Don't call me that, Joseph. Actually, Hoss is taking me"

"Oh?" He looked towards the barn and saw Hoss pulling the horses out to saddle them to the wagon. "Well that's a shame. I thought I was going to get out of chores for a while."

"... so you go to get out of chorse? And here I thought you like spending time with me." She gave him a forced, fake smile. He looked down at her and admired her whit. For a 16-year-old she spoke with the whit and sass of an adult. Joe chuckled and handed her the paper which he had carried out. "Well here. Pa needs this to be dropped off at the post office." She crunched her brow as she read. "Wanted: Ranch hands, room and board..." She looked up at Joe with a worried look. "L-little Joe, Ben doesn't want to replace me does he?!"

"Woah, calm down, Jamie! He just needs extra help as we get ready for the cold season." She sighed in relief as he laughed and patted the brim of her hat over her eyes. "Have fun in town, midget."

* * *

 _A couple hours later..._

"Go on, Jamie. Tell him what happened." Ben had been surprised when Hoss and Jamie returned from town so soon and both in strange moods. Jamie had imediatly gone to the kitchen to start dinner and Hoss explained that something had happened in town. It was a few mintues later that Jamie was summoned away from the kitchen to stand in the den where Ben and Hoss were waiting. Ben looked at her curiously as he wondered what had happened to make her so upset. "W-well, I had just dropped off the ad for ranch hands and was walking back to the wagon."

"Wait. You went by yourself?" He directed the question to her but looked to Hoss who nervously said, "Well, Pa, I just wanted her to be a little independent." Jamie continued, "It's not Hoss' fault. Anyhow, these two boys started following me. They were pestering me about the way I dressed so... I said something to them that might have caused a bit of a scene."

"And what is it that you said exactly, Jamie?" She fidgeted with one of the buttons on her shirt sleeve. "Jamie," Ben repeated in a firmer tone. She raised her eyes, but seeing his gaze looking directly at her made her immediately shut them. "I said..." She took a deep breath, "I said, 'Aim those eyes at me again and the last thing they will see is the barrel of my six gun aimed at them.'" She said it quickly then stood silently. Peeking one eye open at Ben, she checked to see if he looked mad or not. He looked at Hoss in slight disbelief who nodded to confirm that their little Jamie had, indeed, threatened a couple of older boys. Ben stood and took a few steps to Jamie. "Well, I feel somewhat responsible."

"What?" Now Jamie really felt like the scum of the earth. She was making Ben feel bad about something she had done! "No, Mr. Cartwright it's not your doing. It was my choice to say what I did. Besides... they started it."

"Jamie, I know you were raised to be rough around the edges by your Uncle, but here we are trying to teach you to manage that temper and tongue of yours better."

"Yes sir, I know... and I deserve any punishment you might-"

"Punishment? Jamie, I'm not your father. I'm not going to-" Her eyes looked at him with a bit of hurt in them. The words 'I'm not your father' clattered around in her brain. Of every man she had ever known, she thought of Ben as a father more than anyone despite only knowing him a month. Maybe that was why she was so insistent on going into town alone. Maybe that was why she handled those boys by herself. It could be because inside, she was doing what every other child does for their father- prove herself to him. "What's wrong?" She hung her head back down and responded, "N-nothing." Hoss felt bad as he watched the sight. He then stepped forward and put an arm around her shoulders, "Well, that stallion out there is rough around the edges too, but taming it just takes time." Jamie nodded and Hoss continued, "But... stubborness and sass come in handy around here sometimes, right Pa?" Ben nodded as he watched his son try to cheer up his ward. He nodded, "That's right, son. In fact... how would you like to go over to Collins' farm?"

"Really?" She had told Ben a while ago that she would be willing to talk Old Man Collins into selling his piece of land, but didn't expect him to let her. "Of course I will. When can we go?"

"Not we, Jamie. I'm going to let you go by yourself. Just stay off the roads. Go through our property."

"B-but what about dinner? I mean, no offense, but none of you can cook."

"Don't worry we can have a late dinner. You just go on." She flung her arms around him and gave him a hug then ran to the kitchen. Hoss turned to his father and with an eyebrow raised, "What gave you that idea, pa?"

"Did you see the way she looked at me when I said I wasn't her father?"

"Yea... she looked pretty upset."

"She needs to know we have faith in her. I don't expect her to convince Collins to give up the land. That man wont listen to anyone. . But if anyone _could_ do it. It would be Jamie."

"Just one more question, Pa. Why are you so protective of her? I know you aren't used to having a young girl around the house but... she can handle herself out there. Today certainly proved that." Ben was quiet for a moment then looked to the kitchen to make sure Jamie couldn't hear. He lowered his voice and said, "I overheard her a while ago talking about the man responsible for her family's death - Marlowe."

"Marlowe? The stagecoach robber? His gang is all over the papers."

"Now I understand why those are the only crimes he is able to get away with. As long as Jamie is alive, she could identify him. If she wasn't... he would have the freedom to do a lot more."

"You don't think they would come after her?"

"I don't know, son. But it worries me."

* * *

 **So... short chapter today. I think I'm done laying the groundwork for the plot-line now though so be expecting longer chapters with more meat to them in the next few weeks. However, I'm starting my final semester of university (woohoo) so I might not be consistent with how often I post. Thanks to everyone who is reading. I'm watching all my story stats and this is the one with the most consistant record of views each post. I think Bonanza fans are just committed like that. :D**

 **\- CC**


	4. Brat

**I'm back! It's time for us to see the stubborn side of Jamie when she refuses to take "No" for an answer from Old Man Collins!**

Episode 4: Brat

She hesitated to walk forward as she stood in front of the old house. After a deep breath, she tightly gripped the handle of the picnic basket and walked towards the rickety old farmhouse that belonged to Old Man Collins. She had heard rumors in town. She pictured him to be well into his 90's with a long white beard and a lazy eye. Maybe he would be peering at her through cracked reading spectacles or have a cane that he waved around at people when he was lecturing them. He would probably look at her riding slacks and, despite them looking like a skirt, would insist that a lady should wear a modest dress. Jamie smiled when she thought of how she would reason with him. She would be gentle but firm and stubborn as a mule. She would convince him to move into town and sell the land to the Cartwrights. Ben would be so proud of her! He would realize that she is an essential part of the Ponderosa and she would live there for the rest of her life.

These thoughts made Jamie beam as she confidently knocked on the crooked, ranch house door. She stood with her basket the way carolers do when asking for donations on Christmas. She pushed her hat off her head and let it hang down her back and straitened her belt and holster before resuming her position again. "Who is it?" The groan came through the door, but she didn't falter as she perkily answered, "You haven't met me sir. I live over at the Ponderosa and I-"

"I'm not interested in selling to you, Cartwright."

"I- I'm not a Cartwright sir..."

"Aint' ye?" She heard some movement on the other side of the door. After hearing the lock disengaged, the door opened. Her smile vanished when she saw his appearance. he wasn't the old man she had been expecting. He was probably in his late 70's and he did have grey hair, but his beard was not as long as she expected. He had no lazy eye. Both eyes were evenly squinting at her. He had no glasses, no cane, and wreaked of whiskey. "I didn't think Ben had a daughter... but if you ain't a Cartwright then what are you doing coming on their business?" He could hardly stand without swaying and he slurred every other word. Jamie straightened again and confidently said. "I'm Ben Cartwright's ward and housekeeper sir."

"How old is ya?"

"I'm sixteen sir."

"Humph... sending a child with a basket of jam to try and work me for the land? That's low even for a Cartwright..."

"Well... I actually _asked_ to come, Old Ma... um... Mr. Collins. And it's only the one jar of jam. There's also some eggs and muffins and there's a little bit of-" She was cut off when the door slammed in her face. She looked up from the basket in surprise. She was tempted to turn around and go back home. She turned and stood at the edge of the porch. She looked at where she had left Cochise tied up and his eyes almost encouraged her to stand her ground. She stomped back up to the door, lifted her hand to knock and the door opened before she had a chance. She opened her mouth to speak to Collins but he just grabbed the basket from her and slammed the door again. Now she was mad. "Of all the nerve..." She grabbed the door handle pushed the door open. Collins was sitting at the kitchen table. He looked up from the basket in surprise. "I said beat it!"

"Actually you didn't! You just slammed the door in my face WHICH I do not appreciate."

"Who do you think you are?"

"Me?" She slammed the door shut behind her. "Who do you think _you_ are? What gives you the right to sit here like a king, doing nothing but drinking whiskey all day when the Cartwrights could be taking care of this land."

"This land that you speak of, little girl," he hissed as he wobbly stood, "has belonged to me and my family since I was a boy. My father built this house and I. Ain't. Leaving!" Jamie stormed to the table, grabbed a chair, yanked it out and sat in it. "Fine... because I. Aint. Leaving. Either." He stared at the sassy little girl who sat across from him with crossed arms. He sat down and poured himself more whiskey and took a sip. "What's your name, girl."

"Jamie. Jamie Hunter."

"You sure you ain't a Cartwright? You're just as stubborn as them."

"Thank you." She still was staring at him blankly and he raised an eyebrow at her. "You think you know, everything. Don't you, little girl? You think you can come in here with a basket of goodies and melt an old man's heart for the sake of a business deal for Ben Cartwright? Well, you're wrong."

"I don't think that." Her harsh face had relaxed a bit but she didn't adjust her posture as she spoke to him. "I think... you just want to hang on to the only piece of your family that you have left. This house was you're childhood. You don't want to see it taken apart." He didn't answer but his eyes told her that he was listening. She pulled her Pa's gun out slowly while saying, "See this? This is the only thing I have left of my Pa's. If someone were to replace it... I don't think I could handle it. I lost my family, my home... I could not bear to lose this too. So I really do understand, Mr. Collins. But I still take care of this gun _because_ of what it means to me. You sir... you're not taking care of this land." He sat silently. He just stared at her for a long while. For a moment, she thought she had really gotten through to him. He uncorked his bottle of whiskey again and began pouring more as he said, "You know what, kid?"

"What?"

"I think you're a little brat..." She froze for a moment. That word seemed more insulting to her than any other in the world. She could move for a moment as a painful memory echoed in her head.

 _Come out, come out little, Jamie. You wouldn't hide from your old friend Mr. Marlowe. Would ya? I know you're in here... Where are you... Where ARE you...Where are you, you little brat!?_

As soon as she snapped out of it, her shocked face changed to one of anger. Jamie stood so fast that her chair fell backwards onto the wood floor. She grabbed the whiskey mid-pour and threw the bottle on the ground with so much force that it shattered into a thousand pieces. She turned and slammed her hands on the table so she was leaning into Mr. Collin's face. "I would rather be a brat, than a cynical, lonely, drunk who can't even get off his own ass long enough to realize that the best thing he could do for this land would be to sell it to Ben Cartwright to take care of. And if you ask me, Old Man Collins, YOU are just as stubborn as a Cartwright..." She stormed to the door and opened it, but turned back to add, "If not MORE SO!" She walked out and slammed the door behind her causing the entire house to shake. She hurried to Cochise and snatched up his reins. She had one foot in the stirrup when she heard Mr. Collins call her from the door. "I'll sell it..." She froze for a moment. She thought she had heard wrong. She turned her head with her foot still in the saddle stirrup. "W-What did you say?" He was standing in the door, looking far more sober than before. "I said I'll sell."

"But... you just said-"

"Did you mean what you said about the best thing I could do for this place was sell it?"

"Y-Yes, sir."

"...Your right. But I've got a condition." She took her foot out of the saddle and faced him. "What condition?"

"You." He pointed at her and continued, "You have to come into town to see me and bring one of them baskets with ya. I could use a little stubborn girl to sober me up. That used to be my wife's job before she passed away."

"Let me see if I'm understanding. You'll sell this land... if I come into town with a basket of food and yell at you?" He laughed and responded, "Well you don't have to yell at me. But I like your spunk..."

"You have yourself a deal, Mr. Collins."

"Issac... or Old Man Issac if you want."

"Issac is fine." She smiled and climbed onto Cochise. As she road back to the Ponderosa, Jamie realized that she had accomplished more than expected. She had sobered up a drunken old man, got him to sell the land to Cartwright and... made a friend.

* * *

As Jamie walked to the kitchen door of the Cartwright home she heard muffled voices inside. She walked into the kitchen and heard Little Jo arguing in the den. "I'm going out there."

"You'll do no such thing, Joseph."

"Pa! You sent her to a drunk. Why would you do that?"

"Lay off him, Little Joe. Jamie can handle herself."

"Hoss, she's just a kid."

"I disagree, Joseph. She's just as stubborn and spirited as either of you boys. She'll be fine."

"Pa... We aren't talking about me or Adam or Hoss. This is Jamie." Feeling that that was her cue, Jamie stepped around the corner and said to Ben, "You knew I could handle him because of what I told you about my Uncle. Right?" Ben smiled and nodded. He had every ounce of confidence that she wouldn't toleration a drunk, but she could tell from his face that he was relieved to have her safely home. Joe turned to her and said, "Jamie, I don't mean to suggest that you can't take care of yourself. I just-"

"I know, Little Joe. It's ok. But don't worry." She walked further into the den, took off her hat and tossed it onto the table. She rested her hands on her hips and sighed while saying, "I won't be going to that ranch house again." Ben's shoulders fell and Hoss stared at the floor. He muttered, "Dog gonnit." Ben looked at Jamie with his understanding gaze and muttered, "Don't worry Jamie. I won't make you. You did your best, I know." She smirked at them all. They looked like puppies with their heads down like that. It made her snicker which caused them all to glance back up with curious eyes. "Mr. Cartwright," she started with a smile, "I won't be going out there because I'm going to visit Mr. Collins in town. Well... once he's all settled in that is." Ben stood from his chair without breaking his amazing gaze from Jamie. "You mean to tell me that he actually agreed to sell?" Jamie beamed and nodded. All three Cartwright's shouted for joy and Jamie laughed at their reactions. Little Joe scooped up Jamie and spun her around in a hug. As soon as he set her down, Hoss rested his strong hands on her shoulders and said, "That a girl, Jamie!" Ben couldn't stop laughing. She looked at him and smiled too. "What? Feel silly for doubting me?" He nodded. "I'm just amazed, Jamie. I'm amazed." Hearing him say that made her entire night. She wore a smile the rest of the day. She didn't even stop smiling when she burned her finger on the stove.

The next day, Ben proudly marched in with a copy of the paper that he picked up while in town. "Here we go! First copy just for you, Jamie." She came out of the kitchen to look at it. "Collins' farm is to become Ponderosa's frontier and all because of a spirited young lady named, Jamie Hunter." He then read on about the land's history. Jamie mumbled, "I didn't think it would be in the paper. Is it that big of news?" Little Joe, who had walked in behind Ben, took off his hat and said, "Of course, Jamie! The Ponderosa affects lots of people. It's important for them to know when it grows. Besides, that creek on Collins' acres could mean more cattle or more farms. It's going to affect lots of people inside and outside of town." She sat at the kitchen table and looked at the paper with her name proudly printed. "Wait... other towns are going to read this." Joe nodded, "Maybe... why do you ask?" She didn't answer and Ben's demeanor changed as he realized what it meant for Jamie's name to be printed publicly. He had not thought about the story reaching surrounding towns. He still didn't think Marlowe would ever come after Jamie. After all, it had been six years. Still, to be safe, he picked up the paper and said, "I'll be back." He walked out the door and rode into town. Not a lot of papers had been printed. He could just tell them to take Jamie's name out. No Problem.

* * *

A saloon door swung open and the clomp of boots was muffled by the loud piano and the laughing drunks. A shorter man walked to a far back table where a couple other men were sitting playing cards. "Wes..." A taller man, very thin and pale, with thick brown hair and a bit of scruff on his jaw looked up at him. He was shuffling his cards. He only glanced up from them with his dark brown eyes once then looked back at them while saying, "I told you not to call me that in here, Elias." He sat at the table beside another one of the men who was cleaning the blade of his pocket knife with a handkerchief. He set the paper on the table on top of the cards. "That last wagon robbery of ours didn't make the front page today."

"Too bad," said Wes as he started dealing his cards to the other men. The one he had called Elias leaned in and pushed the paper forward, "Yes, but look what _did."_

 _"_ Another grave robber?" The men laughed at his comment and the man who had brought the paper rolled his eyes and whispered, "Just look at it, Marlowe." The pale man stopped dealing the cards and flashed a hateful gaze at him. "Now I _know_ I've told you not to call me that." He glanced at the paper and read it. "So? That big ranch outside Virginia City has a new addition. Good for them..."

"Land isn't the only new addition, Wes. Keep reading." Wes Marlowe looked up from the cards. His curiosity got the better of him and he read the paper. Elias could tell from his eyes that he had reached the part of the article that interested him. Without saying anything, he looked at Elias with a crooked grin. Elias matched the expression and said, "It get's better. The back page says the Ponderosa... is looking for ranch hands." Marlowe grinned further. He set down the paper in front of him and leaned back. "Is that so..." He sat with a face that indicated he was pondering something. He scratched the scruff on his chin and chuckled at his own thoughts. Suddenly, he snatched the knife from the man beside him and stabbed it into the table where the paper sat. It landed directly on top of the words, "Jamie Hunter."

"Got you, brat."

* * *

 **Don't forget to review. I have the first parts of the next two chapters written. Now, it's just a matter of finishing them!**


	5. Mail Call

**Hey gang! So it's been about twelve days since Jamie made the papers by convincing Collins to sell his land and they have formed quite the friendship. Let's catch up with them on one of their weekly visits!**

Episode 5: Mail Call

"So how is it looking out there?" Old Man Collins walked alongside Jamie, arm in arm, towards the general store. They took their time. She only came to town twice a week, maybe three if Ben needed something to be mailed, but she wanted to take advantage of the time she had. "It's really beautiful. Mr. Cartwright promised me that he would keep the house standing and taken care of. The rest of the land needs a bit more work before winter, but that's why we need the extra help." She took large steps to match his small ones as they shuffled up the walkway through town. "That reminds me, I need to stop by the post office to see if we have any responses to our wanted ad." He nods to her and grins as they approach the door. A man beat them to the door and was taking out a key to unlock it. He looked up at Old Man Collins and smiled.

"Morning, Mr. Collins! How is Sarah?"

"Hello, Davis! She's doing well, despite how I've invaded her space. Oh!" He motioned to Jamie who still had his arm hooked with hers, "have you met-"

"Jamie Hunter, of course!" The tall man with dark blonde hair set his hand on her shoulder and smiled as he continued, "You can't get far in this town without stopping to talk to, Jamie."

"Oh..." Jamie blushed a bit and smiled back at him, "Sorry, I just like to talk."

"Don't take it that way, Jamie. The people in this town love you. Best decision Cartwright ever made was to make you part of his family. If you ask me he should just adopt you." He laughed at his joke, not knowing how often Jamie had dreamed about that very idea. She forced a laugh to try and appear as if she saw it as a joke too while Collins added. "I keep telling Ben he's gotta keep an eye on her. This gal is going places." He chuckled and set a hand on her hat to push it over her eyes. She removed her arm from his to push her hat back up and both Davis and Collins caught sight of a purple bruise on her wrist. "Jamie!" Collins said in his old caring voice. "What did you do to yourself?"

"Huh?" She looked at her wrist and raised an eyebrow in surprise at it. She had been working so hard with the Cartwrights all week, she hadn't even noticed it. "Oh, I don't know. I've been bruising easily though, so it could be from anywhere."

"That Cartwright works you too hard!"

"It's ok, Issac. I like working." She looked to Mr. Davis who turned to open the door to the post office. "Well come on in, Jamie. You sending a letter or picking one up?"

"Both actually," she walked in behind him and took the liberty of removing the "away for lunch" sign from his window as he circled around the counter. Old Man Collins shut the door behind him. She handed an envelope to Mr. Davis who held it to the light to read it. "Another one to San Francisco? Who's Ben sending all these letters to out there?" Jamie shrugged and said, "He's talking with someone about a herd I think."

"Well that's a long cattle drive if he's expecting to get cattle near San Francisco." He tossed the letter along with the outgoing mail. Jamie leaned on the counter as six letters were removed from the Cartwright mailbox. "Let's see what we've got here," said Mr. Davis as he thumbed through the envelopes. "Looks like Ben got lots of responses to his ad. I've got one here all they way from Gold Point. That ad of his sure reached lots of towns."

"Yes," Jamie nodded, "He wanted good help to get the new land ready for winter." Old Man Collins spoke up behind her, "I would expect nothing less for my old property." Jamie smiled over her shoulder at him then looked back as Mr. Davis said, "Well, Here is one that came back from San Francisco. Although, wait... this one isn't addressed to Ben." He looked up at Jamie and added, "This one is for-"

"Thanks, Mr. Davis." She snatched the mail from him with a sweet smile. He just nodded back in response. Jamie counted the letters, six of them, then she shoved the mail in her basket, with the exception of one letter that she tucked away in her holster. "Ready, Issac?" The old man nodded and waved to his friend and their postmaster, Davis.

As they opened the door, Jamie hit someone coming from the other side with the swinging door. "Charlie?" Charlie Davis, who was just returning from running errands for his father, stared blankly at Jamie with red cheeks. "H-hey..."

"Hi, Jamie..." They awkwardly stared at each other for a long time before Jamie brushed by him. "Well, good talking with you." She and Old Man Collins linked arms and walked back outside. After a long moment of silently walking, Jamie's older companion said, "You sure don't know anything about being a normal girl do you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"That boy likes you. Now I get why you go in the post office so often."

"I don't go in there for Charlie!"

"Could have fooled me..." As they walked, Jamie frowned at the thought of not being a normal girl. "I don't care about being normal."

"Now that's a lie if I ever heard one." She looked up at him with a huff and the look of frustration in her eyes made Issac Collins laugh. "Ha! Now there's the Jamie I know. What's it going to take to make you start acting like a normal kid your age and not just a ranch hand for the Cartwrights? A nice dress? A new hat? A nice fellow to come call on you?"

"I don't need fellows. I've got the Cartwrights. I've got you." He chuckled again at her naive statement. "We all are a bit too old for you, don't you think? Come on, Jamie? What is the one thing you want?" She was quiet, but she wanted to answer. She wanted to build up enough courage to admit it. A family. A family is what she wanted. It's what she needed to feel like a normal girl. She didn't want just any family. She wanted the Cartwrights. She wanted brothers to protect her and a father to raise her. She wanted someone to care enough about her that they would be strict and kind all at the same time. She didn't want to just be someone's ward. Someone who is only treated like an employee. She wanted to be Jamie Cartwright. But she would never admit it.

"Jamie!" She looked up as she heard Joe Cartwright calling her from the general store. He was climbing into the wagon full of supplies. "Come on, midget!"

"Midget?" Old Man Collin's tilted his head at the nickname. "Does he not know how tall _he_ is?" Jamie snicked and Mr. Collins raised his voice to bark back at Joe, "Hold your horses Cartwright! She's still mine for thirty more seconds." He looked down at Jamie's beaming face. "Thank you for the time, Miss Hunter." He made an awkward bow and tipped his hat to reveal his grey hairs. He had been trying to be more gentlemanly ever since Jamie yelled him into sobriety. She grinned at the sight and laughed back, "Haha. Thank you, sir. Until next time?"

"I'll be looking forward to it." She waved and walked across the street towards Little Joe. She stopped and turned back when she heard her older friend shout, "And Jamie! Being normal is overrated anyway!" It made her grin back at him for a moment. She couldn't wipe the smile from her face as she ran the rest of the way towards the wagon. When she got there she was out of breath. Joe extended his hand to let her in. "Out of breath already? Maybe we are working you too hard, Jamie."

"Oh please, Little Joe. You boys treat me like porcelain." She sat beside him. He grabbed the reins and held out his hand. "Mail?" She nodded once and pulled the letters from the basket."

"Mhmm. Here you go." He counted them out before putting them in his coat pocket. "Alright. Just these five?"

"Yep," She nodded and looked ahead. "Just five."

* * *

 **Just a short chapter today but it was an important one! Next chapter introduces a very important character to y'all so check back again soon!**


	6. The Oldest

**_The chapter you've all been waiting for! A new character has joined the Ponderosa, and Jamie has her own opinion of him._**

Episode 6: The Oldest

 _"Where are you, little brats? Where are you!?" The shuffle of boots. The creak of the floorboards. The opening of a closet door. "There you are..." And the small shriek of a child. Bang._

Jamie jumped up awake with an attempted shout that turned into a gasp. She panted heavily for a moment. She wiped the hair from her head that had been kept there by the sweat on her brow. It was just a dream. Only a dream. And yet, it wasn't really. She sat as she thought over the painful memory of that night six years ago, only to have her thoughts interrupted by a sound downstairs. She held her breath and listened again. They were footsteps. Someone was walking through the den. Then a familiar creak caught her ear. It was that squeaky step that Joe was supposed to have fixed a week ago. Whoever was out there was coming upstairs. She sat paralyzed and whispered to herself, "Don't be a coward. Don't be a coward." She thought of Ben, Joe and Hoss... asleep, not knowing that a prowler was in their home. That was the only thing she needed to know. She scrambled from the sheets and quietly stepped onto the floor just as she heard the footsteps stop at the top of the staircase. The prowler was down the hall. A slight moment passed before she heard the steps moving once more. They were approaching her room. The clomp of boots echoed the heartbeat that was pounding out of her chest. Without removing her eyes from the door, she reached beside her and pulled her Pa's pistol from the holster that she proudly hung around the bedpost. Her shaky hand wobbled the gun back and forth. She had to but two hands on it to hold it steady. The door knob turned. The door creaked open. The steps were louder. A large man, dressed in black took one step into the room. She closed her eyes tightly. Bang!

"Woah! What in the name of..." The voice boomed through her room and she opened her eyes. She couldn't believe she had actually pulled the trigger. That wasn't her intention, but fear had gotten the best of her. She realized that the bullet had hit the door frame instead of the tall, dark stranger who was now staring at her with surprised eyes. He was unarmed, but from the looks of him he was not someone she wanted to mess with. She pointed her gun at him again, only to have his strong arm grab her around the wrist and aim her gun away. He moved so quickly. Before she knew it, Jamie was forced to stand on her toes to keep her hand from snapping off. But the only other option was dropping her Pa's gun, and that was something she would never do. "Let- Let go of me!"

"Not a chance! Not with that aim. You will probably kill yourself. Now who are you?"

"Who am I? Who are you? What do you think you're doing breaking in here, you prowler?"

"Prowler?"

"You heard me!" She struggled to free her hand, but he kept his grip with little effort. The scramble, footsteps, and slamming doors from down the hall could be heard as the Cartwrights responded to the gunshot. She shouted, "You have no business breaking in like this!"

"Breaking in?" He slightly tilted his head in confusion then added, "This is _my_ room."

Jamie immediately stopped struggling. "Y-your room?" The Cartwrights arrived at her door quickly with looks of surprise on their face. The stranger released Jamie's wrist and turned to face them. Ben, who was the first through the doorway, spoke first. "Adam!"

* * *

Jamie refused to say anything to Adam the remainder of the night last night. Even when Ben cleared things up and introduced her, she just nodded and stared. She had been so utterly embarrassed. She had tried to shoot a Cartwright. What was worse, she show'd what terrible aim she had when she was afraid.

This morning, she was the first to wake up and change so she could make breakfast, leave it on the table, and avoid another awkward encounter with the oldest Cartwright who was forced to sleep in the guest bedroom last night. Little Joe hadn't stopped laughing about the whole encounter on the way to town... and the entire drive back.

Jamie sat on the fence where the stallion was allowed to run freely. After getting back from town, she helped put the horses up and went to sit by herself. She liked watching the horse. It reminded her how she felt the day she came to the Ponderosa. Her arms were slung over the rails and a letter addressed to her hung from her fingertips. She heard footsteps behind her which caused her to quickly turn. Adam was standing there. He immediately lifted his hands above his head in surrender, "Hold your fire."

"Not funny..." She looked back into the corral at the stallion circling the ground. Adam chuckled slightly and walked up beside her. He leaned on the fence and glanced at her as she folded the letter and tucked it in her pocket. He grinned and said, "Sorry about last night. I didn't expect to get here before my letter." Jamie didn't answer. Something was clearly on her mind. Adam continued, "And to be honest, I didn't know you existed before last night. I knew my pa was looking for help around the ranch but I didn't expect him to take on a ward."

"Why is that so hard to believe?"

"Don't get me wrong, kid, I'm sure they are happy to have you. You just... you don't seem like you're cut out for this kind of life." She looked up at Adam with stern eyes. "And what kind of life am I cut out for in your opinion?"

"Well, I don't know. But based on your shooting last night, it's clear that you've never-" Before he could finish the sentence, Jamie removed her fathers gun, aimed it across the coral at the fence post and fired five of its shots at it. The bullet holes formed a perfectly straight line. The stallion whinnied in reaction to the noise and Adam stood up from leaning on the fence. Jamie holstered her Pa's gun and resumed her lazy position on the fence. Adam stared at her and said, "So... did you mean to miss last night?"

"No... I'm just a terrible aim when I'm..."

"When you're afraid?"

"I wasn't afraid. You just startled me."

"Well," He leaned back on the fence and sighed, "I hate to break it to you kid, but most people _have_ to use their guns in moments of stress."

"I know..." Adam looked down at the old gun in the oversized holster. He then looked at her hands that were slung over the fence. There was a small bruise on her wrist. "Did... I do that? Last night?" Jamie nodded. "Wow. Kid, I'm sorry. I didn't realize I had grabbed you so hard."

"You didn't. I just bruise easily... so weak and helpless."

"Don't be so hard on yourself. People who think they are weak are stronger than they think. People who think they are indestructible... well, that's their greatest weakness."

"No... I didn't mean that."

"Then what did you mean?" Jamie looked up at him to answer but didn't when she heard the front door open and a familiar voice shout, "Jamie! Did you and Little Joe pick up the mail?" Jamie turned and nodded. "Yes sir." She reached in a pocket in her riding slacks as she walked towards the house and pulled out some envelopes. "Here you go." She and Adam stepped onto the porch and Jamie handed over a few letters. "Looks like more responses to your help wanted advertisement."

"I hope so." Ben said as he lead the way back into the house. "Adam, I wonder if you can help me sort through some of these. There are quite a few."

"Sure thing, Pa," said Adam as he closed the door behind the three of them. He sat down in the large den chair as Ben stood beside him to begin sorting through letters that were scattered on the table. Jamie took off her hat and holster and set them by the door. She walked to the kitchen to get a couple cups of coffee. Adam watched her leave before speaking up, "Is she always so glum?"

"Heh, no..." Ben chuckled and a smile curled at the tip of his mouth. "She's probably just jealous of you."

"Of me?"

"Jamie seems to think we are going to tire of her eventually and send her on her way. I'm sure having the prodigal son return and get all the attention doesn't help with that fear of hers."

"Prodigal son? I hardly left on bad terms, Pa."

"I know Adam," Ben patted his sons shoulder and sat across from him. "I know you needed to find your own life. How did that work out for you?"

"Well for a while, I thought I had found it."

"But?" Ben raised an eyebrow at his son who looked up from the letters and said, "But turns out ranch boy and city girl don't always mix. Heh, unless your Little Joe." Joe's voice from upstairs shouted, "I heard that!" Adam shouted back, "You were supposed to!" Both Ben and Adam laughed and Adam sighed, "I mean it about your ward, Pa. She's a curious one. She is very..."

"Feisty."

"Exactly... and yet she is so mellow."

"Well," Ben leaned back in his chair, "She hasn't been herself lately. Maybe it's because she's tired of working so hard." Adam examined his father while he said that. He didn't say so, but he could tell that Ben wasn't convinced that was the reason for Jamie's behavior. Both men began reading through letters and Jamie entered with two cups of coffee and set them on the table. "See any prospects, Mr. Cartwirght?" She spoke to him in her normal, chipper tone as if Adam wasn't even there. "Not yet Jamie."

"Oh... can I have a look?" Adam looked surprised and said, "What do you know about hiring ranch hands?" Jamie didn't dignify that with an answer. She just picked up a letter and began reading it. "Mr. Cartwright," she said after reading the letter. "What about this?" She handed the letter over. Ben looked it over and scratched his jaw. "Hm. Says here that it's a whole ranch staff. Four men. Rather young. Been working at a ranch for almost nine years. Out of a job because... oh..." He paused at a statement. He understood why Jamie empathized with this letter of interest, "It's says their employer was killed in an incident with highway men. The ranch was claimed by the bank... they lost everything..." Jamie was silent as was Ben. Adam finally took the liberty of speaking up, "Well, Pa... you can't just hired someone because you feel bad for them..."

"He doesn't do that!" Jamie insisted in a defensive tone. Then she looked at Ben for validation, "You don't do that, right Mr. Cartwright?" Ben didn't answer her, but looked to Adam. "They have their experience listed, Adam. It's just what we are looking for." He handed the letter over and Adam skimmed it. "Ok, Pa. We will think about this one. But we should at least give the rest a once over." Jamie stood in a huff and stormed to the kitchen to clean up breakfast. One her way out, Adam heard her mutter, "know it all."

 **So, someone is a little jealous of Adam? Keep reading and reviewing!**


	7. Hand-in-hand

**It's aliiiiiiiiive! Sorry gang. I didn't have writers block or anything, I just got so busy with work and school. Well, the plot thickens as Adam and Jamie begin to see eye-to-eye. Although, danger isn't far away as Marlowe and his gang saddle up to head towards Virginia City.**

 _ **Episode 7: Hand-in-hand**_

"Jamie?! Joseph?!"

"Up here, Mr. Cartwright!" Ben's boots pounded heavely against the floor boards as he ran up the steps. He burst through the bedroom door and panted as he beheld the scene in front of him. Little Joe, asleep on the bed with a bandage around his head, the doctor closing his case beside him, and Jamie sitting on the edge of the bed with Little Joe's hand in hers. Ben looked with desperate eyes to the doctor and started, "Well?"

"Calm down, Ben. It looks a lot worse than it is. You're lucky he wasn't far from Jamie. She was able to stop his bleeding fast enough. He would be much worse off if he'd waited for me to arrive. For now, I suggest lots of rest. I'll put some capsules aside to speed up the healing on that gash. They can be picked up first thing in the morning."

"What happened?" Ben looked to Jamie and she let out a sigh. "The big goof tried reroofing Issac's old ranchouse alone. He miss-stepped and fell into the new boards for the fence. "

"Who are you calling a goof, midget?" Joe's groaning, tired voice asked her. Seeing his son was awake, Ben hurried to his side. Joe grinned tiredly. "Hey, Pa. Sorry for all the panic."

"You're lucky that gash is the worst of your injuries."

"Heh. Doesn't even hurt... much."

"Well, it will tomorrow," the doctor interjected. "Here, Jamie. Have Hoss ask for this medicine at the general store tomorrow." Jamie nodded and held out her hand to take the scrap of paper, but paused when she noticed the examing look in the doctor's eye." "W-what are you staring at?"

"You look tired, Jamie..."

"Well what would you expect? These boys run me to death..." The doctor raised an eyebrow to her. "Hmm. Well, Joe is fine now. I suggest you get some sleep." Jamie's grip tightens on Joe's hand and she blankly stares at the doctor. "I'll be fine."

"Jamie," Ben starts, "You've done more than enough. It's best for you to get some rest now."

"With all do respect, Mr. Cartwright. I know better than the doctor what is best for myself." Just then a booming voice was heard from downstairs. "Pa?"

"Ugh..." Jamie groaned hearing Adam downstairs. "Speaking of know-it-alls." Ben smirked at her agitated tone. "Up here, son." Adam entered the room and saw Joe. "Look at you, little brother."

"Hey, Adam. Sorry for all the fuss. I promise not to be as careless next time."

"Meaning you will still be a little careless."

"Well, you know me." He forced a toothy grin and Adam let out a chuckle. He looked up at Jamie who still held Joe's hand. "Seems you are getting well cared for." His tone was sarcastic, causing Jamie to shoot an angry glare at him. The doctor paused at the door and looked back to Jamie."Where did you learn to patch up wound's like that, Miss Hunter?"

"My Mother was often sick, so it was up to me to take car of my Pa when he would come back from the mines with cuts." The doctor nodded and Adam chuckled, "You're just a basket full of surprises aren't you, Hunter. What else are you keeping from us?" Jamie just gave Adam a cold glare. She looked down at Joe's hand. "I'll go get you some food, Joe. You must be hungry by now." She looked at Joe's hand in hers and stood, holding onto it for as long as she could before letting his fingers slip free. "Excuse me..."

"Nothing too heavy, now Jamie," The doctor reminded her and she nodded. She passed between him and Adam in the door as the oldest Cartwright said, "I'll walk you out, Doc." Jamie picked up her pace to avoid getting caught in earshot of Adam's arrogant tone. She made it to the kitchen and found it hard to breath. She didn't know if it was because she had walked so quickly or because she had thought about her parents for the first time in a week. That had never happened before. Normally she thought about them every day... every moment. Now, they were like a whisper... a happy memory... a different reality. Jamie pushed through the kitchen door onto the porch and breathed in the night air. She pushed her hand into her pocket and wrapped her fingers around some parchment, a letter, that she had placed in there a couple weeks before and kept on her person at all times. Once Jamie caught her breath, she sat down on the porch. "Boy, am I out of shape..."

"Hunter?" She looked up to see that Adam had just sent off the doctor and seen her sitting in the night. "What are you doing out here?"

"I just needed some air."

"Ah... holding Little Joe's hand that long make your heart skip a few beats."

"You're disgusting."

"Oh, come on. You think I don't know why you had to be by his side, or why you were so angry when I intruded on your tender moment."

"It's not what you think, Cartwright."

"Well..." He sits down beside her. "Here's what I 'think'. I think every time my little brothers need someone, you are the first to their aid. I think when they have a cold or a stomach ache you are by their side holding their hand. I think you work very hard on the ranch but lately you've started appearing weaker only to have them help you."

"What are you suggesting?"

"I just call things as I see them, Hunter. What I see is a little girl who is awfully excited about living here but wants more attention from the big boys."

"You are such an Assh-"

"Ah! Language..." He held up a finger in a mockingly patient way. She pushed it aside and narrowed her gaze at him. "Well here is the truth how _I_ see it, Cartwright. I worked my tail off on this ranch to earn the roof over my head because I don't want to take advantage of your Pa's generosity. I feel like those boys are my brothers. Of course I appreciate their time, but I don't deliberately play damsel in distress and slack off on my work for attention. If I've gotten weaker, it's because I am too dead tired from doing enough work so I'll feel like I deserve to stay here another day. This is like a home to me. Those boys are my family now, and you think you can just waltz back into their lives and... and..."

"And take them from you?"

"I didn't say that."

"You were going to."

"Stop acting like you know me." She hugged her knees to her chest and rested her chin on them. She did feel guilty though. It was unfair to accuse Adam of not knowing her, when she hadn't given him much of a chance at all. He had it all wrong though. She didn't hold their hands because of some crush. She did it out of love, but sisterly love. "Adam... Do... Do you know why I have to hold their hand? I mean when they are injured or sick. Why it is that I am always holding their hand until they get better?" He didn't answer, but his silence was enough to ask 'why'. She turn her eyes towards him, a faint shimmer of grief in them. "Because I wasn't there for _my_ family. I hid under a bed while I heard them get gunned down and I didn't come out... for almost. one. hour." Adam just stared at her unsure what to say. "One hour I laid under that bed like a coward. I don't know if they died the moment they were shot or not, but I wasn't there for them. So that is why I _have_ to be there when you boys are sick. That is why I won't let go of your hand, even if you are not awake to see it. If anything ever happens to you boys or Ben... it won't be because I wasn't there. I swear that to you, Adam. On my in life." Adam was silent for a long time. He looked back out onto the quiet, moon-lit yard and thought about how he had misjudged Jamie. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"When I moved back in last week I thought you were a bit uptight..."

"Well you were no ray of sunshine either!"

"Listen, Hunter." He patted her knee with his hand to keep her focused on listening. "I know now why you don't like me."

"Oh do you?"

"You thought I would take them away from you." Jamie didn't answer. She just stared at his hand on her knee silently. This time, it was her silence that confirmed what he said to be true. "You were worried that the missing child had returned and this... void you had filled," he looked at her, "wouldn't need filling anymore. You thought you would lose them because of me."

"...yea."

"Hunter. Hey, look at me." He patted her knee again and she glanced up at him as he continued. "You don't have to worry about it. Because the void you're filling here... it's not something I could fill." She just rolled her eyes. "So now you're going to be modest?"

"Hunter, listen to me." He folded his hands and stared at his boots. "When my last mother was pregnant with Little Joe, Hoss and I secretly wanted it to be a girl. Whenever we were in town, we would point at all the little girl things in the shops. We thought we were going to be _those_ boys on each arm of their little sister's and giving a fat lip to everyone who wronged her," he chuckled, "as if we would give them a chance. Still, we love Joe when he came. Between you and me... he can sometimes act like the little girl of the family." Jamie let out a small chuckle under her breath. "W-why are you telling me this?"

"Because to my Pa and the boys, you are very much a part of this family. I'm sorry if I made you feel any different."

"So, I guess Hoss has to give you a fat lip now?" She grinned up at him. He leaned back on the porch beam and pushed his hat over his eyes. "Mmmmm, let's just pretend I gave one to myself and call it even."

"Sure." She stood up and brushed her slacks off. Adam peeked at her from under his hat. "You going to get Joe some food?"

"Yes."

"Good. Give his hand an extra squeeze for me."

* * *

"Alright, people load up. You boys not going to ride in the stage?" The coachman held the door for his passengers as he addressed the four men in the back of the stage. The taller man stepped forward. "No, me and the lads were wanting to ride our own horses. We just need the stage to carry our things."

"You sure your horses can keep up with a stage like this?"

"Trust me sir, we know they can." The coachman hesitated before nodding and stepping towards the front of the stage. The tall man turned to face the rest of his group. "Heh, that's funny aint it, Marlowe? Like these horses can't keep up with a stage. They can outrun the fastest. How else could we have managed all of those holdup-"

"SHUT up, Elias!" Wes Marlowe smacked the back of the shorter man's head. "Ow. Damn, I'm sorry... Just thought it was ironic." Marlowe ignored him and stepped forward to speak with his group privately. "Listen up boys. It's a long week before we reach Virginia City. When we come into towns along the way, just water the horses and don't draw attention."

"I don't like it, Wes. Hiding in plain sight is fine in a town as small as this one, but we are entering the area that's looking for us. How do we know someone wont recognize us?"

"Because you numskull," He grabbed the man's collar and yanked him forward to hiss in his face. "The only person who has ever seen our faces and lived to recognize them is Hunter. Now we finally know where she is and can take care of her. Now, do you want to go take care of her and live like the free man you want to be..." He narrowed his gaze and darkened his tone, "Or have you run her mouth about what she knows and have you end up at the end of a rope like you deserve?" The man didn't answer. "That's what I thought." He let go of him and faced the others. "Saddle up, boys. Let's go finish what we started."

* * *

 **So what is going to happen next? Keep reading to find out! - CC**


	8. Pistol

_**Episode 8: Pistol**_

Jamie rode in on Cochise quietly, her head hanging low. She was practically asleep because of the busy day she'd had. Nevertheless, she had to finish her chores quickly in order to get a ride on Cochise. She kept her little voyage to herself as she knew Mr. Cartwright wouldn't approve of her leaving the Ponderosa. He had been particularly cautious lately, ever since he found out her connection to the Marlowe gang. That is not what was important though. Not to Jamie. The only thing important about today was getting it over-with. She had been very quiet all day. She didn't mention anything to anyone. She simply finished her daily tasks and removed herself from the attention of the others for a few hours. Unfortunately, her ride took longer than anticipated and it was nearly dark.

When Jamie reached the barn, she dismounted Cochise and crept in while pulling the horse behind her. "Quiet, Cochise. Ben isn't going to like me being out this late." The horse let our a whiny in response. "No! I said 'Quiet'!" But the horse's loud exhale had brought no stir from the ranch house. The lights remained off. The door stayed shut. "They may have already gone to bed. No... they wouldn't." Jamie wasn't sure if she was revealed they had forgotten to check her room, or upset at their lack of concern. "W-well... we don't want them worrying about us. After all, that's the whole reason we-" Before she finished, she noticed the curtain in the downstairs' window brush aside quickly. Someone was watching her from the dark interior. A gentle pat on Cochise's haunch sent him prancing back into his stall, but Jamie didn't remove her eyes from the house. "Something. is. off..." Each step towards the house was taken with hesitation. "Don't be a coward. Don't be a coward." Her hand hovered over her pistol. What was wrong with the Cartwrights? Is this why they didn't come looking for her? Were they hurt?

Upon reaching the house, Jamie took a breath. She pushed the door open with great caution. "C-come out and show yourself." Nobody answered. A few more steps, and she was in the darkness herself, reaching... grabbing... clutching the darkness for a candle to quickly light. "Where is the bloody match?" As if in response to her question, the lamps and lanterns suddenly burned brightly and lit the room, accompanied by the Cartwrights and a few people from town springing from corners of the house. "Surprise!" Jamie jumped and felt a strong grip around her wrist. Looking down, she noticed she was reaching for her gun, but Adam had come from behind to stop her. "I only had to surprise you once to know you're jumpy." A smirk escaped her as Adam released her wrist. "What is all this?"

"Happy Birthday, little Jamie." Hoss approached with the most pathetic excuse for a cake in his arms. Jamie turned bright pink. "I never told you it was my birthday," she said softly, still in shock. Ben joined Hoss and chuckled. "I have your birth certificate, remember? You brought it as your 'credentials' when you applied to work here." Jamie turned red from embarrassment and she looked around the room at all the people who had come to wish her a happy birthday. Issac, Mr. Davis and his oldest son, a few of the Ponderosa cattle-men and, of course, the Cartwrights. She was overwhelmed and said very little all night. Mostly, it was because of how amazed she was. In the short time she had been living there, Jamie had managed to touch so many lives.

"Hey, Jamie." The voice came from behind her while she swirled the spoon in the glass punchbowl. "Charlie... hi."

"Hi." He rubbed the back of his neck. "You like the punchbowl?"

"It's lovely. You're family brought it right?"

"Yea. H-here, let me get you some punch." He scooted passed her while she listened to the chatter around the filled den. A happy sigh escaped her as she leaned on the dining table. "You like the party, Jamie?"

"Oh, yes. It's like I haven't got a trouble in the world."

"Well who says you do?" The boy turned away from the crystal bowl. "Oh, nobody. But everyone has problems, ya know?"

"Wow... that statement could win an award for vagueness." He chuckled and his grin made her turn away to hide her pink cheeks. "C'mon, Hunter, you can tell me. Is it those jerks from town because I have some serious dirt I could use against them." He leaned in a lowered his voice. "You know they still hold their mother's hand when they go to church, right?" Jamie laughed and shook her head. "No, Charlie, no. It's really nothing. Well, nothing you could do anything about anyway..." As her statement drifted away, she focused on Ben who was talking to Issac in the center of the room. Charlie followed her eyeline and nodded, "Oh. Is it the Cartwrights? Are you worried about not being an official member of their family?"

"... uh, I guess."

"Jamie, C'mon. Everyone knows you're a Cartwright even if you're not."

"But what if..." She faced him. "What if there was someone special out there who wanted me to be part of their family."

"Like.. adopt you?"

"No. No. Like..."

"Like marry you?"

"Um... sure. What if someone told Mr. Cartwright I belonged with them instead of here are the Ponderosa? What if he knew that was a better future for me? What if he just let them take me away?"

"So, You are worried about being torn between two futures?"

"Exactly!" She rested her hand on Charlie's arm. "So what do I do?"

"Well, first I would wait for a sign."

"Like what?"

"Like this..." He leaned forward and kissed her cheek, only for her to pull away. "C-Charlie..." The poor boy looked mortified. "Oh, J-Jamie, I'm sorry. I thought you were talking about me calling on you and potentially exploring... I mean people joke about me wanting to court you so I thought... Aw, heck." He started to walk away. "Wait, wait, Charlie. I actually," she bit her lip and took a breath before continuing. "I would like you to call on me sometime."

"Really?! Well, hot dog! Wait, then if that isn't what you were talking about then what-"

"WHO WANTS CAKE?!" Jamie shouted before Charlie could finished and the rest of the room cheered with glee for the dessert. She hurried to the kitchen to fetch a few more plates, leaving the poor boy more confused than ever and standing with two full glasses of punch in his hands.

* * *

The party was over and it was close to midnight. Everyone had said their farewells and returned home. The last sounds of wagon wheels vanished in the night as the Cartwrights finished cleaning. Jamie fell into a chair and took some long breaths. "You ok there, Jamie? You look worn out."

"Hmm? Oh, I'm fine, Hoss. Thank you though."

"Good! Because the party ain't over yet!" He fetched a couple parcels from the closet and set them on the coffee table, patting the wood beside them. "Come on then, let's open em up!" Jamie grinned cheerfully and moved to sit on the coffee table. "Boys you didn't have to do this." They all made shrugging sounds and bashful faces, of course with the exception of Adam who wore his casual smirk. The birthday girl set the first package on her lap and worked at the paper.

"A saddle bag?" Jamie pulled it from the paper and lifted it to the light to get a better look. It was made from new leather and had the letter "J" stitched into it. "Hoss, it's lovely!" He grinned, "How did you know that was from me?" She just smirked at Little Joe who tried not to make eye contact. He was still embarrassed about the time Jamie had walked in on him trying to sew a button back on his shirt and had accidentally stitched the shirt to the sleeve of the one he had been wearing. "Because only you can stitch like this." He smiled proudly and chuckled while holding up his hands. "Well, thanks Jamie. But I didn't do that great." There were tiny red punctures on his fingertips from where he had been jabbed with the needle. "I thought you would like it though... and I think it's going to go along pretty well with the gift Pa has for you..." Jamie got excited. She looked over at Ben who was opening his mouth to speak when Little Joe plopped down next to Jamie with a parcel. "Open mine next, midget."

"Why do you keep calling me that? I might be shorter than you, but _you're_ the one who is called "little", Little Joe." Joe laughed at her and said, "Just open it." She undid the cord and unfolded the paper. "It's probably a cookbook. With all the times you keep barging into my kitchen demanding a snack-" She stopped and subtly gasped when she saw what was sitting in the brown paper on her lap. "A... A holster?"

"Yea. I figured you could use one that fit you better than that old, over-sized one." She gently ran her fingers along the strap. The leather had been carved with a design identical to the one on the handle of her father's gun. "J-Joseph, I..." She put her hand over her mouth without finishing her sentence. Joe's face fell, "Well, don't you like it?" She looked at him as if she was about to cry. She removed her hand from her face and nodded. "It's. perfect." As Little Joe smiled, Jamie stood and unfastened her old, ratty holster from her waist. She carefully set it down then picked up the new one and fastened it. It was a perfect fit. Small and pretty... like her. "Thank you for this, Little Joe."

"You're welcome, Jamie."

"Alright," Adams strong voice said, "my turn." He was leaning on the back of one of the tall chairs with a cup of coffee in his hand. "Now, I didn't have time to make anything. After all, I've only been home for a couple weeks and I have been busy getting Collins' old land ready for winter." Jamie nodded and smiled. "Adam, it's really alright. I didn't expect anything."

"Now hold on, kid. I got you something. It just isn't homemade. I went into town the other day and picked it out. I haven't wrapped it yet so you have to close your eyes." She narrowed her eyes and looked at him. He matched her gaze before she mumbled, "alright." She put her hands over her eyes as Hoss and Joe began to tease their brother. "What did ya get her, big brother? A fruit basket?"

"Ha. No, Hoss, with Adam's taste it's probably a black hat."

"Or black gloves.."

"Or black-" They stop talking as Jamie hear's Adam pull something from a drawer and shut it. "What's wrong?" Nobody answers her but she hears Ben mutter, "Son... you should've shown me that first."

"It's alright, Pa. I trust her with it."

"That isn't what I meant, son."

"Open your eyes Jamie." She felt him set something on her lap and she opened her eyes. She didn't know what to expect but she was excited. Her beaming face looked down at the item laying across her knees. When she realized what it was, her smile faded. Her eyes lost their twinkle. She was silent. Little Joe and Hoss just stared at her, not sure what to expect. Adam smiled though. He must have thought she was just speechless again. She set her hand on the gift and mumbled, "A pistol..."

"Not just any pistol, Jamie. That's one of the best six-shooters they make. And it's the perfect size for you. You could even get the handle engraved to match your holster. It will shoot a lot straighter than the old one you've got." She lifted the black gun and carefully set it next to her on the table. Her eyes moved from it to her Pa's old gun which was still nested in the ratty holster on the table. "Thank you, Adam." Her voice was quiet and emotionless. Adam furrowed his brown in confusion. "Don't you like it?"

"I-It's very nice." She stood up. "Will you excuse me for just a moment?" With that, Jamie walked out the front door and the Cartwrights watched silently. Adam put his hands on his hips and looked back to Jaime's personal pistol on the table where she had left it. "That's not an ordinary pistol, is it, Pa?"

"No son. It's not."

* * *

The boys had given Jamie a couple of minutes before disturbing her. She sat on the front step of the porch, wrapping herself up in her arms and resting her head on her knees. "knock knock." Jamie looked over her shoulder and saw Ben tapping his knuckles on the porch beam. With a grin she said, "It's open." He sat beside her with a grunt. "You know, I used to sit out here all the time, but it's gotten a bit hard to get up lately."

"You're not that old, Mr. Cartwright."

"I guess the boys just age me faster than the average man then." He patted her shoulder. "You alright?" A silent nod was sent back as a response. "It was a nice gift. I know that."

"That it was. A thoughtful one. And you know if he had known..."

"I know, Ben. It's the thought that counts."

"Well, he's thinking of returning it and getting you a hat instead. Something frilly to wear to preaching. You'll need something to match the dress Mr. Collins got you." A sharp exhale escaped through her smile. "He likes to treat me like his second daughter."

"The whole town does, Jamie. Why do you think so many people came here tonight? Because we all love you. You're our family. Adam even thinks so. He just feels awful about the gift."

"It's not the gun that upset me."

"I know. It's the memory that does, right?" He rubbed her shoulder to comfort her as the thought ran through her mind. She hugged her knees tightly and looked at him. "They should be here..."

"Oh, Jamie." He wrapped his arm around her and allowed her to rest her shoulder on his head. "Every time the boys have a birthday, I wish their mothers could be there to watch it. Although, they are still there in a way." She stays silent and keeps her head on his strong shoulder. Ben glances up at the stars and counts them while Jamie processes the emotions of the day. After a few minutes, she sits up straight and brushes a couple tears aside. "I'm sorry. I don't like to cry in front of people. I'm so darn weak." He laughs with a shake of his head. "You are anything but weak, Jamie Hunter. In fact, it's what lead me to think you deserve your final gift from me." He stands and offers her his hand. "Oh right! What did you buy me."

"Nothing."

"So you made something then?" She stood and took his arm as he lead her across the front yard. "No."

"Oh, then it must be something really special. Oh! Do I get to carve my name in the Cartwright tree? Do I get to start delegating my chores to Little Joe? Oh! Oh! Adam is moving out?!" His cheerful laugh was more than enough of a gift as she chattered away jokingly. The two came to a stop at the fence and she looked into the coral. "Oh... Ben, you don't mean..."

"You're the only one brave enough to stand up to him. I see you sit out here every day and watch him. He's imprinted on you." Her eyes locked on the appaloosa horse that had been in the corral since his capture from the wild. "The stallion? You're giving me the stallion?"

"Mhmm. Although, I'm sure we will need to explain thing to Cochise. He's probably going to take this personally." The horse whinnied as it pranced around in circles. "So what's his name going to be, Jamie?"

"...Pistol."

"Why Pistol?"

"Because I don't want to forget Adam's gift. It made me open up to you, and I haven't done that enough. I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry, Jamie. Your business is your business."

"I know but... I just want to be closer with you all. I'm just so afraid of... hurting you by getting too close, so I shut you out to who I really am sometimes."

"Well, we like you just the way you are, Jamie." He smiled at her as she looked back to the horse. Pistol... it suited a wild stallion.

 **Why is Jamie being so vague lately? What is she so conflicted about? Now that she has started opening up to the Cartwrights, will Marlowe step in and ruin things? Keep reading!**


	9. Gamblers

**Ok Everybody, hold on to your hats because here we go...**

* * *

Episode 9: Gamblers

"Morning Mr. Walker!" The bell above the general store door rang as Jamie stepped in and greeting the older gentleman behind the counter. "Ah, Jamie! How are you doing today? Where are the boys?"

"Actually it's just me today."

"Is that so? Ben finally letting you come into town on your own?"

"Well... no. But Hoss said I could and I figured what Ben doesn't know wont hurt him. Besides, he's busy getting the guest house ready for the new ranch hands and I needed to get our order and grab the mail."

"That's right," Mr. Walker began collecting the Cartwrights usual order as they spoke. "When do you except them?"

"Oh today or tomorrow. They are coming in with the stage."

"They must be coming from a long way then. Here's your order. Anything you need to add?" Jamie nodded and set her list on the counter. "My goodness..." He scratched his chin. "What are those boys getting themselves into? I just gave you this pain medicine last week." Jamie let out a chuckle. "They come home with some new injury every day after working on Issac's property."

"Well you tell them to keep up the good work," he grinned and set the medical items on the counter, "because it's certainly keeping me in business." Jamie let out a laugh. She loved coming here. Mr. Walker's general store was a little escape for her. She felt responsible and adult when she was in charge of getting things for the Ponderosa and she did enjoy her chat's with the older man. Their conversation was interrupted when the sound of the coach came from the street. She looked out the window as people gathered around the coach to greet passengers, get their mail, or just stare at the eastern city trinkets fastened around them. "Well look who is early! We didn't expect the stage until tomorrow."

"Your boys out there?"

"I see a few men riding behind the coach. That could be them." Something about the horseman alongside the coach caught Jamie's attention though. She slowly walked to the door as Mr. Walker packed everything for her. She leaned on the door that Walker had propped open to let in the crisp air. "Jamie, you want to check the wood in the back? It's getting colder so I'm going to have to raise the prices soon." She didn't take her eyes from the bustle in the street as she leaned her head back to answer, "No, I just had Hoss chop a whole bunch for us." Then she put the rest of her focus on the street. It was a strange feeling. It was like something in the crowd had caught her eye for a split second and she was trying to find it again, but wasn't sure what she was looking for. Then... her eyes locked on one man. He had dismounted his horse and was looking around the town like he was searching the faces of crowd for a specific one. She knew that face. She knew every detail on that face down to the jawbone. Then his eyes locked with hers. They were quite a distance from each other, but she felt as though he could see into her soul. It caused her to remember the last place she had seen those eyes.

 _"Marlowe, I'm telling you there is no money here."_

 _"What kind of idiot do you take me for, Hunter? I know your wife has been sick. I know you've been buying school books for your two girls."_

 _"So I've been making money on the side. That's how I pay for all those things. We aren't holding out on you." Ten-year-old Jamie had her clear blue eye pushed against the door to watch the argument through the cracks. She didn't make a sound. She even put all her wait on one foot to avoid standing on the creaky floorboard. A whisper came from behind her. "Jamie? W-what's going on?" She shushed her sister who had just woken up and they listened. As Jamie looked back through the crack of the door, her heart almost stopped. Her father's business partner, the one named Marlowe, was staring at the door. She knew he couldn't see her, but she felt like those dark eyes of his were searching for her. His cold voice said, "I know you've got kids back there, Hunter." Jamie's mother whimpered as Marlowe stepped out of Jamie's vision. "D-dont. Please, leave them out of this." His cold voice continued as if he couldn't hear them. Jaime could see her father standing in front of his loving wife and firmly holding her hand. "I wonder, Hunter. I wonder how long it would take you to find my money if I kept a gun on one of their soft heads."_

 _"Arthur!"_

 _"It's alright, Miriam." He patted her hand gently as the click of a gun loading was heard. "Marlowe. I didn't find any money in that mine of ours. If I had, you would know. Now there is nothing in there. I can't find a single deposit. The money I've been using is from labor I've been doing for some neighbors. They've been building a ranch and hired me to-"_

 _"I don't want your excuses, Hunter. You promised to pay me back what you owe me for that mine and you're going to do it. One way or another."_

 _"Would you look at yourself?! You're so consumed with your schemes to get rich that you are failing to realize what you're doing. You're a mad man, Wes!"_

The sound of a gunshot. The screams of Jamie's family. They all echoed through her brain as she snapped back to reality. She gasped and spun backward into the store and fell against the wall so as not to be seen from the street. "Jamie? Everything alright?" She didn't say anything. She stood there panting heavily. "Jamie?!"

"I... I um..." She peeked out the doorway again. Marlowe wasn't standing there anymore. Maybe she had been dreaming. Maybe he really had seen her and was walking towards the store right now. Maybe he was on the other side of the wall that she was pressed up against... waiting for her. "I think I'll look at that wood after all. You did say it was in the back right?" He nodded at her, still looking concerned for her after witnessing her strange behavior. She quickly ran to the back door. She turned to shut it and leaned on it with her face pressed upon it. She took deep breaths. "Don't be a coward. Don't be a coward. You were just seeing things." She started to calm down. Her heart was still racing though. She felt very weak. Lately, she had been short on breath and not as strong. One final deep breath was all she needed before grabbing the door handle, but her stomach dropped when she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"I thought you might try the back door, Hunter."

Before she could even turn to face the speaker, they had grabbed the back of the shirt and thrown her from the steps. She fell backward onto the pile of chopped wood and coughed out any breath that was still in her lungs. She saw Marlowe, looking older but still as scary as every, in front of her along with two other men who were laughing at the pitiful sight of her. "Alright, boys, alright. Get her up." Jamie wasn't able to move much due to the shock surging through her body. The two other men grabbed her arms and pulled her from the pile. She hung between them, trying to get the feeling back in her legs so she could stand tall, but to no avail. She took deep breaths to try and slow her heart rate, but there was no helping it. Her family's murderer was here. It was her worst nightmare. "Jamie Hunter. Do you have any idea how long we've been looking for you?"

"I- I d-don't know what your t-talking about... m-my name's... E-Emily." He just smirked and walked over to her. "I see. And I suppose that makes this..." He reached for her hostler and pulled the ivory-handled gun from it, "...yours. Right? Strange... it looks just like one I've seen before." She clenched her fists and squirmed in attempt to break free. "You... you ass!"

"Heh. Easy, Hunter, easy. It was a nice try, but your a terrible liar. Just like your old man." He patted her on the head before pacing back and forth in front of her. "I've got to hand it to you, Jamie. We have been stuck in the same town for six years because of you. Only able to rob stagecoaches because somewhere out there... a Hunter who could identify me as 'Wes Marlowe' still roamed free." He aimed the gun at her. "Luckily, you got yourself a fancy article in the paper and we knew right where to find you." Her eyes widened and her reaction pleased him. Then she replaced her countenance with a stern look. "Just do it then. I'm... I'm not afraid of you."

"I can see that. So here we are again. Aiming a Hunter's own gun at them."

"W-what are you talking about... own gun?"

"Didn't you know it?" He crouched in front of her and set the tip of the gun on her neck. "This is the gun I used that night. It was sitting right there on the table just asking to be used." He examined the confused look in her eyes as they turned to be filled with terror. "Isn't this rich, boys? Kid didn't even know that the gun strapped to her hip was the one that finished off her whole-" He stops hearing the jiggle of the back door's knob. The two men dropped Jamie who sat on her knees and stared at the dirt. She saw her father's gun thrown into the dust in front of her. She was afraid to touch it now though. When the door opened, Walker was standing there. Marlowe bent forward and took Jamie's hand, "Pardon my friends, Ma'am." He helped her up. His voice was tender but the look on his face told her that she better keep her mouth shut. At this point, Jamie didn't care what he did to her. She just wanted him gone. Marlowe continued, "They never watch where they are going." Walker walked down the back steps and set a tender hand on Jamie's shoulder. He was holding her basket in his other hand. "Jamie, are you alright? Are these boys bothering you?" She glanced at Marlowe before answering. "N-no... I'm fine Mr. Walker." He kept a narrowed gaze on her. Clearly he was not convinced that she was as fine as she said. She slowly lifted her gun from the dirt and put it back in her holster. Walker then handed her the basket and turned to face the three older men. "I suggest you boys get!" Then he looked to Jamie. "And you need to get back to the Ponderosa before Ben worries."

"Oh..." Her heart sank. Now they knew right where to find her. "Of course."

"Ponderosa?" A devilish smile curled across Marlowe's face. "That fancy patch of land. Funny you should mention it..."

"Did I ask for your commentary young man?" Walker kept a comforting hand on Jamie's shoulder and began to escort her out of the back alley. "Now I told you boys to get. I don't take kindly to anyone who runs my best customers to the dirt, accident or no accident." Jamie was silent as they walked through the alley. She kept her eyes in the dirt. This was a bad dream. It had to be a bad dream. She heard Marlowe shout from behind. "We'll be seeing you then!" Mr. Walker helped her into the wagon and she set the basket beside her. "Didn't those boys come in on the stage?"

"Yes."

"Jamie, please tell me _those_ aren't the hands Mr. Cartwright hired."

"No... they can't be. They just can't be."

"You feel alright going back alone? Want me to send someone with you?"

"No. I'll be ok." Mr. Walker didn't look as convinced as he stepped back with a nod. Jamie solemnly looked up at her horse and gave the reigns a flick. "Go Pistol." She slowly rode out of town and didn't look back, but the minute she reached the edge of the buildings, she sent the wagon into full speed. She had to get back home. She knew Marlowe. He was a madman, and wouldn't leave her alone now. Whether she asked for it or not... Wes Marlowe was back with a look in his eye that suggested he was going to finish what he started.

* * *

"Jamie?" She had just entered the house when Hoss came from the kitchen. "What's the hurry?"

"H-Hoss... you startled me."

"Well, heck, I'm sorry. Why are you so anxious?"

"I just," she looked at him. The Cartwright didn't even know what had just happened. She couldn't tell him, of course. He would try to fix it. They all would, and would probably get themselves killed in the process. She couldn't do that. She couldn't involve them. "I just wanted to get back before Ben found out I was gone."

"Well, good timing. He just got back from checking on the cattle with Adam."

"Oh well here." She shoved the basket into his hands, removing a few items, then turned and hurried up the steps, stopping half way to catch her breath. Hoss couldn't help but notice how strange she had acted.

When Jamie made it to her room, she dumped her items on the dresser and leaned on it. Her back was killing her from where she had been thrown into the wood pile. Looking down on the scattered items, she located the bottle of pain medicine she had just purchased. Jamie snatched up the bottle and took a measuring spoon from her nightstand drawer, carefully measuring out a small amount and taking it before adding a swig of the medicine just for good measure. "This isn't happening. This isn't happening. I'm never going to town again." She fell into the chair in front of her oak vanity and pulled a letter from her pocket. She didn't even open it to read it before setting it aside and writing a response to the unknown sender. Her hands moved so quickly that some of the writing was illegible.

"Jamie?" A knock at the door and the sound of Joe's voice caused her to stop writing. "Hold on." She opened a drawer and shoved everything from her vanity into it just as the door opened. "Hey, midget, what's going on with you? Hoss said you looked upset and Pistol is standing out there with the wagon still hooked up to him. You know better than that."

"O-oh... I'm sorry." She stood up. "I'll go fix it."

"Don't worry about it. Hoss has it under control."

"Well, I feel bad," she spoke with an anxious quiver in her voice. "I should at least go help."

"Hold it." She stopped at the door right passed him. "Turn around." She did so and he nodded back into her room. "Come on. Out with it." Jamie reluctantly stepped back inside and plopped down on the bed. "Where should I start?"

"Well how about with these midnight trips you're taking?" He sits beside her. "Or how you go to town multiple times a week but don't always come back with supplies."

"I like my midnight rides. They give me some independence."

"Well knock it off. You know we have some problems with highwaymen."

"I don't have to worry about them. Pistol runs too fast."

"Ok, so what about your visits to town. Every time you get back you come straight up to your room. What are you getting from there?"

"..."

"Hunter..."

"It's not your business Joe."

"Is it a boy?"

"A boy?!" She looks shocked. "You think I would run myself silly for a boy?"

"Well, I know Charlie seems to like you a lot. Every Sunday he brushes up near Pa at church but never gets the guts to ask to court you."

"W-well... I don't see why he would need to ask Ben. I mean, Ben isn't my f-father..."

"Jamie. You're just as much a part of this family as me or Adam or Hoss, alright?" She nods and solemly responds. "Right. Me, with all of my baggage."

"Oh you mean your stubborn attitude and sass?" He chuckled which caused Jamie to slightly smirk. "Hunter, I think we can live with that."

"Thanks, Little Joe." He had sucseeded in cheering her up a little. "Come on then. Let's get you downstairs and I'll help you put away the supplies you picked up." As they both stood, Little Joe patted Jamie on the back which caused her to let out a painful hiss. She reached back to rub her spine. "Woah, you ok? What's wrong?"

"N-nothing. I just hurt my back."

"Let me see it."

"It's fine." He reached to unbutton the back of her shirt. "Come on, that looks bad."

"I'm really alright." As she pulled away, Joe pulled the button from her shirt causing a rip. "JOE!"

"Aw heck, Jamie. I'm sorry. I'll fix it."

"Joseph. You can't sew." Her tone was blank and frustrated but got no response from Joe. He was actually very quiet. That's when Jamie realised the rip must be revealing the injury on her back. Joe's worried voice confirmed her suspicions. "Jamie... what the hell happened?" She looked over the shoulder into the mirror and saw that her back was black and blue in the center of her spine. "Oh. Um. Pistol. He threw me."

"Onto a rock?"

"Something like that."

"Then where are your other marks?"

"My what?" He took her hands and examined them. "You don't have any scuffs on you. You didn't try to break the fall?"

"I was... caught of guard."

"When did this happen?"

"Last night."

"And you didn't mention it?"

"Joseph I'm FINE! Leave it alone. Please!"

"Jamie-" He took a step forward with a stern tone but caring face. He was worried about her and could tell she wasn't being upfront about something. The fact that she was keeping the truth from him is what disturbed him most of all. Joe only took one step in her direction when Ben's voice came from downstairs. "Anyone up there?"

"Yea, Pa!"

"Well come down here for a moment. Be quick about it."

"Sure thing!" He made it to the door but hesitated and looked back at Jamie. "Hurry and put on a clean shirt. We aren't done talking about this, Hunter."

"Sure." He then pulled the door closed and left her there. Jamie looked over her shoulder and into the mirror once more. It had bruised that fast and that badly? How was she going to be able to do chores around the house without Ben noticing she was injured. That is, if Little Joe didn't spill the beans first. She would never be allowed to go to town alone again. Then again, did she want to? Marlowe was out there somewhere, and he was most likely waiting for her. Jamie worked as fast as she could on changing. It was a hard process when lifting her arm caused her so much back pain. Finally, she managed to trade blouses and opened the door to her room. She heard muffle voices downstairs. No doubt Joseph had already mentioned her secretive attitude and strange injury. Hoss probably mentioned her moodiness. Adam would scold her for leaving Pistol hooked up to the wagon. Ben would demand answers as to why -

"Jamie!" He saw her when she was halfway down the stairs. "Just in time."

"Mr. Cartwright." He didn't appear mad. In fact, he was in a pleasant mood. He gave her a wave to enter the room and she finished descending the stairs. "Come meet the company." Company? She entered the den and realized more people were there, previously hidden by the wall and highbacked chairs. "Jamie," Ben put an arm around her and used his other hand to gesture towards their seated guests. "Meet our new ranch hands." She froze as Ben introduced them. Their names were a blur to her. Every word he said was a blur. All she could focus on were their faces. She had just seen them not too long ago in town. Marlowe and his gang. They were here. They were the ones who Ben hired and he didn't even know it. They had played her by coming up with a story she would empathize with in their letter. All those letters with real people, good people, interested in this job and _she_ managed to pick her family's killer out of the bunch. "- and this is Arthur."

"W-what?" Jamie shook her head and snapped out of it as Marlowe rose from his seat and approached her with an extended hand. He let out a toothy grin and responded himself. "Arthur. Named after my father. Good fellow, but terrible business man." Fury started to burn in Jamie. How dare he use her father's name as an alias. She noticeably tensed. "Jamie? Are you going to leave him standing like that?" She didn't respond as she stared Marlowe in the eye, but she was forced to ease up when she saw him rest his other hand on his belt. It was his subtle reminder that him and his boys were still armed and would do what they had to to keep her quiet. Jamie knew that killing her wouldn't be enough. They would hurt her Cartwrights. "Um..." Jamie swallowed every ounce of morals she had and took Marlowe by the hand. "Pleasure to meet you, sir." His grin widened and she felt him give her hand a squeeze. In that moment, she knew what that handshake meant. It wasn't an introduction. It was the start of a gamble, and may the best gambler win.

 **What happens next? Keep reading to find out!**


	10. A Date to Town Part I

**I'm back! I've been very conflicted over this story lately. I wasn't expecting people to respond the way they are and it makes me want to change things, but I can't. I'm too far into this plotline so I'm going to keep going and hope I stick the landing.**

 **Episode 10: A Date to Town (Part 1)**

"Ben, this is the best beef stew I've had in a while." Wes Marlowe spoke with such cheer and wholesomeness in his voice that it made Jamie sick. "Well don't look at me. It was all Jamie's cooking." Ben waved his hand to her as he boasted of her cooking skills. Normally, such praise from her hero would make Jamie beam with pride, but not tonight. Her eyes were locked on Marlowe, her fork sticking straight up in her fist. "Well, Jamie, it's delicious. I don't suppose I could get some more?"

"Help yourself," She said in a flat tone. She could almost feel all eyes look up at her as she heard the clank of silverware cease. "Um... Jamie..." Ben's tone sounded strict but mostly concerned. "Arthur may be working for us first thing tomorrow, but for now he's a guest." Jamie had always appreciated how Ben greeted new ranch hands. Their first night they were invited to dinner. They would spend the entire night laughing and it would set a wonderful mood for their stay at the Ponderosa. Tonight, the tradition made her sick. "Alright," She stood quickly and walked up to Wes, reaching for his bowl from a slight distance. "I'll get it for you."

"Oh, Jamie, you don't have to do that. I'll go. Just show me where the kitchen is."

"It's no problem." She snatched the bowl from him and left him behind as she hurried to the kitchen. The moment she was alone she began to inhale and exhale sharply, tossing the bowl aside so she could lean on the counter. The world was still spinning. She wasn't sure if it was from exhaustion or disbelief, but it wouldn't stop. She grabbed the bowl and spooned in the worst chunks of beef stew she could find. She went to cut another piece of bread to place atop it by picking up the cutting knife and chopping at the loaf. Suddenly she heard a throat clear behind her. From the corner of her eye, Jamie saw a hand set beside her on the counter and heard the voice of the person it belonged to. "I had to come make sure you weren't poisoning it." She stopped cutting the bread and looked away from him. "What the hell do you want? Why haven't you just killed me yet? Is it because Walker stopped you earlier?"

"I'm not going to kill you, Hunter. That might have been the plan before, but things have changed now."

"Well whoop dee doo... what do you want?"

"Heh, as if you don't know." Marlowe leaned into the counter further, hoping to fall into her view. "Look around, kid. You're practically a Cartwright. The man is as rich as you can get out here without being some politician. And I'm willing to bet... he would do just about anything for his pretty little ward." Suddenly, Jamie takes her knife and stabs it at Marlowe's hand. The blade pegs the counter just between the outlaw's fingers. He doesn't waver, but stares down at the knife silently. "Do not. touch. Ben Cartwright."

"Who said I was going to?"

"You want his money? Is that what it will take to get rid of you? Money? Well then maybe you should go back to robbing stagecoaches because anyone who has ever tried stealing from Ben Cartwright has had the entire town on their tails. Good luck." She shoves the bowl at him and he takes it with a grin. "Everything alright in here? How long does it take to get stew?" Adam's voice came from the kitchen door. "It'f fine, Adam. You're getting just as nosy as Little Joe."

"Well, excuse me." He raised his eyes to the other man and nodded towards the door. "Give us a second, Arthur?" Wes glanced back at Jamie with a threatening look, only to change it back to a pleasant smile when he faced Adam again. "Of course." He stepped out of the kitchen and left the two standing there. "Are you ok, kid?"

"I'm fine, Adam."

"See? That tone, right there, tells me you're not fine."

"So? I've had a hard day."

"Did something happen in town earlier?"

"No."

"Did that new fellow do something to bother you?"

"No! God, why can't you leave it alone!?"

"... Fine. I'll do that then." Adam stepped out of the kitchen and left Jamie staring down at the soup. What could she do? Wes Marlowe was toying with her as if the Ponderosa and everyone in it was a dollhouse.

The night lasted longer than she needed it too. Jamie was so tired, and did everything in her power to stay awake as the gentlemen had their conversations. She had to hand it to him, Marlowe was putting on a good front. He was so poised and pleasant. You would never know he was a murderer just by looking at him. The night kept dragging on. Everyone had moved to the den with a pot of coffee. She kept her eyes on him all night until she couldn't help but shut them. Jamie felt herself lifted and looked up to see Ben carrying her up the stairs. "Ben? W-where is everyone?"

"They all went to Bed. I was surprised you lasted that long. Lately you've been going to bed early."

"Where are the new hires?"

"In the bunk house... are you alright with them being here? Normally you love meeting new ranch hands."

"Oh Um..." she paused long enough for Ben to sit her down on her bed. He gently sat beside her and she rested her head on the pillow. "I guess... I'm just afraid."

"Afraid of what, Jamie?"

"... afraid that they..." She couldn't do it. Even though Marlowe and his men were out of the house, she had the feeling that his eyes were still on her. One bad move... one gamble gone wrong... and the Cartwrights would be in danger. Jamie instantly remembered the sight of her family being slain before her. The sound of the bullet echoed through her memory, making her physically shutter. "I'm afraid they'll steal my chores and I'll get bored."

"Heh," Ben ran and hand on her cheek. "Well, I'll have the boys think up ways to keep you busy, if that helps."

"It does." Ben's smile vanished as he looked at her in the eye. "Jamie. We want you here. Don't forget that. Remember that tree out there? I wont take those stakes out until it's strong enough. As long as you need us, we will be here for you."

"What if something were to take me away before I was strong enough to stand on my own? What if something was threatening something else I cared about so I had to risk giving all my strength."

"Ah... is this about that boy? He's been wanting to call on you for a while."

"He has?" She hid the grin that forced it's way on her face. "He's a nice boy... but yes. Let's just say I was talking about him." Ben chuckled and patted her knee. "You'll make the right choice, Jamie. You always do." He stands up and sees her basket. "Didn't get a chance to put away the things from the store?" He looked puzzled. It was unlike Jamie to slack off like that. "I god distracted." Ben gives her a concerned look as he steps to the door. "Jamie... if something is troubling you, just come tell me. Alright?"

"Yes, sir."

"I meant what I said. As long as you need us, we will be here." He smiles and closes the door. "Goodnight." She smiles back but the grin vanishes quickly. "But what if I'm not here for you..." she whispers to herself. That thought haunts her until she falls asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Jamie was awake before the rooster crowed. She changed faster than ever before and scurried downstairs before the others woke. She didn't trust Marlowe to be up before her. Besides, she had to get to town and get help. Marlowe could too easily overhear her if she told Ben or one of the boys. Besides, they might try to take matters into their own hands and confront Marlowe and his gang. Any plan that put the Cartwright's in danger was out of the question. This was the only way.

After carefully pulling the door closed behind her, Jamie shuffled her way through the yard and into the barn. "Ok, Pistol. Time to wake up. We've got to-" She froze in her tracks at the sight before her. Wes Marlowe had not only beaten her to the barn, he was brushing her horse. "Morning, Jamie. I noticed this stallion was in need of a grooming. I hope you don't mind." She didn't answer. "Is something wrong?" He turned, his shoulders hanging back casually and his hand still on Pistol's mane. "Not a morning person? I see. Lucky for me, I've always been a morning person. Especially when I think my old rival's daughter may be planning to go tattle on me to the sheriff." Her expression must have changed as he said that because a smile crept upon his face like a detective when they find a vital clue. "Tut tut. I expected you to be more clever than that."

"I... I wasn't going to tattle. I swear."

"Oh, please, Jamie." He turned back and finished the last strokes of the brush on her horse's neck. "At least accept that I caught you rather than back out of it and lie like your old man."

"My father wasn't a liar."

"The hell he wasn't." His tone changed to a very dark, cold mutter with that sentence. The brush clanked as he tossed it into the pale. "Still..." a groan escaped him as he lifted Pistol's saddle and fasted it around the stallion. "I've always been one for second changes... well except for that one time when I... well you remember." His wink turned Jamie's blood cold. "There you go, my dear. All saddled up and ready." She didn't move. Was this a trick? Could he actually be letting her go into town on her own? After staring him down for a long moment, Jamie hesitantly approached Pistol and mounted him. For a brief second, she believed Marlowe was actually going to let her go, but her heart sank when he mounted on the saddle and sat behind her. "W-what are you doing?"

"Oh? You didn't think I would let you go by yourself, did you? It's still pretty early. This is usually the time those scoundrels on the roads come out. I'm coming with you..." He wrapped his arm around her waist and whispered harshly in her ear. "Just to be safe." Before Jamie could attempt to dismount, Marlowe had shoved his spurs into Pistol's side and sent the stallion galloping towards town.


	11. A Date to Town Part II

**Episode 11: A Date to Town (Part II)**

Marlowe yanked Jamie off her horse and set her on the dusty town floor. "There. That wasn't such a rough ride, was it?" She held her ribs as if they were in pain, but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't shake the discomfort from having his arm around her for such a long ride. He took a couple steps away from her to tether the horse. Her gut was telling her to run, but she knew he would be at the Ponderosa waiting. Jamie's eyes looked up at the sheriff's office across the way. Maybe she could do it. She could warn them. No... Marlowe's men were still at the Ponderosa. It would be a race back to the Cartwrights and if she lost...

"Your horse is fast." Jamie's thoughts were broken at the sound of his voice. "I know," she replied, "You ran him too hard."

"Oh please," he tethered the reins and walks back to Jamie. "It's an animal. God made it to run like that."

"He needs water."

"He'll be fine. Now then, you had an errand to run, didn't you?" He reached for her shoulder but rather than resting his hand on it, he griped her shirt to keep a firm, but discrete hold on her. "Where was it you needed to go?" Jamie glanced at the sherrif's office then immediately looks away. "Nowhere."

"Oh, don't be shy. Were you meeting a boy?"

"No. I..." She had to come up with something so he would not be suspicious. "The general store. I need a couple of things." She gave him a stern gaze amd said, "Especially now that you all are eating us out of house and home." He just curled his lips to a grin and slightly shoved her towards the store. Jamie locked eyes with every person they passed. Her heart sunk more and more with every "Hello Jamie," and "Miss Hunter" she received along with a nod. How could they not see the look for help in her eyes? Had she become so good at hiding it in front of the Cartwrights that now it would resurface? Marlowe gave her a shove towards the store doors when nobody was looking which forced her to grab the door frame to keep from falling inside. "Jamie?" Mr. Walker smiled to greet her. "Back again, are we? I don't have your order ready, I'm afraid. I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow." He approached from around the counter and his smile vanished at the sight of Marlowe. "You..." Wes Marlowe stepped forward. "Good to see you again, sir."

"You aren't bothering Miss Hunter again are you?!"

"What? Oh no! In fact, Jamie and I have gotten very close lately. Right, Jamie?" She didn't look up but gave him a nod. "Name's Arthur." He extended his hand to Mr. Walker who skeptically shook it. "Cartwright just hired me and my boys to help with some work on his property."

"Oh," Walker nodded with suspicion in his eyes. "Yes, we heard he was hiring new hands. Strange, you got here sooner than we expected."

"So we've been told. Well," He gives Jamie a smack on the back and she practically winces. "Go to it, Jamie. I'll be right over here... waiting. Pleased to meet you, Walker."

"Likewise," Mr. Walker mumbled in response to Wes Marlowe who tipped his hat then walked to the doorway to lean on the frame and watch Jamie. She walked to the counter and Mr. Walker rounds the counter to grab a basket for her items. "What today, Jamie?" He waited for her response but she just stared at the counter. "Jamie?"

"Huh? Oh... some of those," she pointed to the barrel of apples, "A couple bags of those," she pointed to the bags of flour and her eyes kept moving around the counter and shelves, "A bottle of that elixer and... that." The last thing she pointed to was the wooden sign that Mr. Walker used to signify if he was open or closed. "Well... that's not for sale, Jamie... are you ok?"

"Huh? Oh, I mean that." Her finger moved a bit to the jar of candy. "Just one of the lemon ones." Mr. Walker didn't take his eyes off her as he gathered her items and put them in a basket. "Right, well, just return the basket?" She nodded and shoved the lemon candy in her mouth. "Put it on Ben's bill. Wont you?" He nodded and started writing out a bill for her. Just then she heard a familiar voice from the doorway saying "Good Morning" to Marlowe before entering and cheerily saying, "Jamie?" She turned and gulped down the lemon candy. "Charlie!"

"Hey. Are, um... I saw you ride into town with-" He glanced over his shoulder and tried his best not to scowl at Marlowe. "Who is that?"

"Nobody." He looked back at her with a lowered voice, his jacket hanging raggedly on him to suggest he had rushed out the door. "He had his arm around you."

"Didn't want me to fall off Pistol."

"Jamie-"

"Charlie... please don't ask any more. He's just a ranch hand."

"If you say so," he looked down at his boots to hide the jealousy in his face. "Well, here." Looking up, he handed her a letter. "Another to you fron San Francisco. Who is Sommerland?" he asked while pointing to the name on the return address. "She's... an old friend."

"She?" He looked at her with a look of relief. "Yes. _She_ ," Jamie said defensively. She tucked the letter away quickly and reached for her basket. "Oh, Jamie, wait. I also got this." He took out a telegram. "It's from the next town over." Jamie stared at the telegram with much concentration as if deciding to take it or not. Seeing her decline to accept it, Charlie continued to explain. "At first I thought it was Mr. Cartwright because it came through the wire but... it's was made out to you. Maybe you can understand what it means, It's kind of criptic." He passed the note to her and she hesitated before opening it. Her eyes skimmed the one line of the telegram and Charlie tilted his head to try and meet her eyeline. "Well? Is it a mistake?"

"No," she said softly as she folded it. "No, it's for me, alright."

"Well, what does it say?"He stood up straight when she tucked the telegram away and looked back to him. Her eyes looked over his shoulder and saw Marlowe just as he glanced back to check on her. "Nothing I can concern myself about right now," she said softly. "I've got bigger things on my plate."

"Anything I can do to help?" Charlie said with a smile. Jamie glanced back at Marlowe who had now turned to give a cold stare at her. It was clear he didn't trust the boy she was speaking with for the long period of time. "Yes," she said and looked back to him. "Keep away from me."

"W-what?" Charlie shook his head, wondering if he had heard wrong. Jamie looked down to hide her face. She couldn't tell him why, but she couldn't put more people in harms way. "Getting close to me is a bad idea, Charlie. You're better off staying away."

"But-"

"Goodbye." She stepped passed him and walked to the door. "Let's go," she grumbled to Marlowe without giving him so much as a glance. Withing moments, they had both saddled up and left town. Marlowe's grip on Jamie, nor Charlie who was still standing dumbfounded was on the 17-year-old's mind. All she could think about were the Cartwrights and how any chance of helping them seemed to be slipping further and further away.

 **\- What was in the telegram for Jamie?**

 **\- Who is she writing in San Francisco?**

 **\- Will she tell the Cartwrights the truth?**

 **KEEP READING! -** CC


	12. Shot in the Dark

**Sorry it took so long to upload. This is where our story takes a turn. Let's hope it isn't for the worse! - CC**

Episode 12: shot in the dark

Jamie hadn't been seen most of the night. The cold autumn air made Little Joe even angrier with her because he was having to go out looking for her. Ben had told her it was dangerous to go riding this late, but every now and then she would vanish until dark. "I knew he shouldn't have given her that horse," he said as he grabbed his coat and hat. "Oh leave her be, little brother," Hoss said as he sat beside the fireplace. "She's not been herself lately. She could use the fresh air."

"Yea but I don't need to-" Just then they heard the whinny of Pistol outside. "About time."

"See, I told you she would be back." Hoss said with a nod. Joe opened the door and sure enough, there she was atop Pistol and slumped over half-asleep. Little Joe just shook his head and walked over to her. "You know, if you are that tired then you shouldn't be going out for these rides. I was actually starting to worry." Jamie let out a tired moan as she attempted to open her eyes. She couldn't even lift her head from where it rested on Pistol's neck. "C'mon, Midget. We should get you inside before Pa get's back." He reached for her and she put her arms out for him. "Lazy thing. Can't you even dismount on your own? Honestly, you'd think-" He didn't finish, for as he pulled Jamie forward, she slid off the saddle. Had he not already been holding her she would have fallen into the dirt. Jamie's limp body rolled into Joseph's arms. "Jamie?! What's wrong? Are you sick or something?" He kneeled and rested her on the ground and looked over her face. She was very pale. Even in the darkness he could see that. Something had soaked her shirt. Upon further investigation and by the light of the moon, Little Joe saw that Jamie's shirt was saturated in blood. "Hoss!" His shout could most likely be heard for miles. "Hoss! Get out here!" Jamie let out another moan. She reached her hand up and grabbed Joe by the fabric of his shirt. "It's ok, kid. I'm right here." She saw light as the door to the house opened. Joe lifted her again and carried her to the porch. The entire world was hard to make out. She heard their voices in mumbles and saw their faces in blurs. "Pa?" Was all she could say, but the boys didn't notice in their scramble. "Here, little brother. Get her on the couch."

"Where's Adam?"

"I'm here. What all the shouting about? My God, what happened?"

"Her gun is missing. Where is it?"

"Did she mention where she was riding to?"

"Highwaymen, it has to be."

"I'm going for Pa."

"Pa... Pa..."

"It's ok, Little Jamie. Hang in there."

 _ **Earlier that morning**_

Hoss stepped onto the porch and took a long breath in. "Smell that? That's cold, crisp air." He looked over to Jamie and saw her struggling to pull up the bucket of water from the well. "H-Hoss, could you help me with this?"

"Help you? You feeling alright, Jamie? Normally you would smack me for trying to help," he said with a chuckle as he hurried to her aid. "I know," she said out of breath and leaned against the well. "I just haven't been sleeping lately. I'm tired."

"Nightmares?"

"In a way." It was true. She was living a nightmare every day with her father's killer wandering around. She shuttered as the memory of the gunshots rang through her ears. "Anyhow," she said as Hoss handed her the water. "I'm going to get Pistol some water."

"Ok, Jamie. Oh and would you take the bucket to Arthur when you're done? He and the other hands need as many as they can get. They'll be working in the fields today and we don't want them getting dehydrated."

"No. That would be awful." Hoss couldn't ignore her tone. "Did he do something to upset you, Jamie? Adam said he always seems to walk in on you two and can feel the tension right away."

"No he hasn't. I just don't like how he thinks he can come in here and take my chores."

"I see," he said a bit unconvinced. "Well, don't worry. We will find more things in the house for you to do." Jamie nodded and went to fill the horse trough for Pistol. She went to pick up his brush from the ground only to stumble and practically fall. "Hey, you ok?" Hoss called from the barn. "I'm fine, Hoss. I just... need to sit." She ran back to the house and slammed the door behind her. After gathering all the breath she could get, she ran up to her room. "Come on, Jamie. Keep it together," she said to herself. Jamie did everything she could to keep her composure until she made it to her room. She was startled when she found someone standing inside at her night table with their back to her. "Little Joe? What are you doing in my room?" Joe turned but his eyes stayed on an article in his hand. Seeing it, Jamie stiffened. "Jamie? Who are you writing to in San Francisco?"

"Um... nobody. They probably just mailed it to the wrong place."

"That's what I was wondering. See, I picked this up with the rest of the post today. I know that is normally your chore but I was in town anyhow. I thought I would bring it up to you just to make sure, but that is when I found this." He lifted a large bundle of letters all from San Francisco. "Joe, those were in my drawer which means you went through my things."

"You've been acting strange so I wanted to see if I could find out why."

"Did... did you read them?"

"No. I also found a telegram that had been ripped up. I was going to put it back together as best I could but I assumed that since you want to keep your personal life so private and not share it with the people who feed you and put a roof on your head, then maybe I shouldn't."

"Joseph..."

"Is it another job? Are you truly that upset about the work the new hands are taking from you?"

"No."

"Do you not trust us?"

"No! I trust you all more than anything!"

"Then tell me, Jamie! Tell me why I can hear you tossing and turning at night. Tell me what it is that has depleted your strength over the last couple months. People in the town keep asking me if you are ill because of how quiet and distant you have been."

"I can't tell you Little Joe!" His jaw tightened. "Then I'm showing these to Pa." He stepped forward and she blocked his exit. "Wait... I want to tell you everything. I do."

"Then what is stopping you?"

"I can't do it, here."

"Fine. We can go off property."

"No, that will look suspicious."

"To who? Who are you afraid of?"

"Meet me before dinner by the tree where you carved your names. I'll be there after I run to town."

"Why not go there now."

"Because the hands are in the fields right now. They will see us." Joe nodded. "Alright. Later then." He set her letters down and handed her the new one then left her standing in her room alone.

 _ **Late in the evening**_

Jamie had just been laying there, having trouble breathing, searching for her father in her mind and calling for him. "Pa? Where is he? I h-have to... warn him."

"She keeps calling for him. I'm getting worried."

"What if she hit her head? Maybe she's forgotten her family is... gone." Hoss said the last word quietly. "Of course, Hoss," Joe said sharply. "Because a head injury explains the blood on her shirt."

"I'm not an idiot, Joe!"

"Both of you, hush up." Adam was trying to focus as he carefully cleaned a would he had found on Jaime's lower left side. "It's a lot of blood. I think I got it stopped for now."

"Is it a bullet wound?"

"...Yes." All of them were quiet. The only sound was Jamie's raspy breaths.

 _ **Earlier in the day**_

Jamie had finally finished preparing dinner. It hadn't taken her long but the burden of talking to Joe weighed so heavily on her mind that the day felt like a lifetime. The screen kitchen door squeaked open and smacked shut, but she didn't have to turn to know who it was. She could hear the clomp of his heavy boots and it made her cringe. "Think you could find me some water, Hunter?"

"Get it yourself outside, Marlowe." She kept her back to him and he was silent. She could tell he hand't moved. He must have just been staring at her. Jamie attempted to act casual by putting the stew on the stove. "You shouldn't call me that in here."

"Why not? It's your name." Now she turned to face him. He was sweaty from working in the fields. He pulled the chair out and took a seat. "It may be my name, but not here. At least not for much longer."

"You're leaving?"

"Don't get too excited." He said with a smirk as he leaned back in the seat. "The work is almost finished so our vacation on this little hideaway ranch will be ending soon. The boys and I thought you may want to join us on the rest of our journeys."

"Don't count on it," she said casually as she went back to working on dinner. Marlowe tapped his fingers on the wooden table and let out a huff of a laugh. "You act like you have a choice. You see, Hunter, what is stopping you from telling the sheriff who I am the moment I leave the Ponderosa?"

"I promise I wont."

"Oh, well that is satisfying. I have the word of a teenager whose father bait-and-switched me."

"All I want is for you to leave. Why would I have the sheriff drag you back here after you have gone?"

"Well, I know a way to test out your loyalty. Tonight after dinner, I know you'll put the change from your market errands back in Ben's safe. Leave it open for me. He will think its an innocent mistake and I'll have to money I need to take me far far away."

"You're not getting a cent," she said as she turned, her wooden spoon in her fist like a weapon. Marlowe just smirked as if he expected that answer. "Fine. Then I can't trust you... and you come with us." He stands. "Think about it, Hunter." With that he walks back outside. Jamie was trapped between a rock and a hard place now. There was only one way out... the truth. She had to tell Joe. After that... she didn't know. She dropped the spoon and ran to Ben's desk in the other room. She grabbed some paper and wrote a note that said, "It can't wait. Meet me at the family tree NOW! - Jamie." She then hurried to the entrance table and tucked the note in Joe's coat pocket. She picked up her holster and fastened it, slid into her boots and slung her old hat over her shoulders. She opened the door and saw that the coast was clear, then ran outside."

 ** _Later in the evening_**

Ben arrived at the same time the doctor did. After looking over the situation, he instructed the boys to carefully carry her to her room so she would be more comfortable. Ben had them carry her to his room upstairs so she would be more comfortable. After that, they sat and waited in the den. "It makes not sense," Hoss said. "I just saw her this morning."

"I know," Adam said solemnly. "Out here though, you can't predict the hour let alone the day."

"Oh hush with your perspective speeches, Adam," Hoss snapped. "Jamie could be up there dying!"

"Alright," Adam said as he raised his hand in defense. "Alright, I'm sorry." Just then the doctor came out and walked down the steps. "Ben, Can I speak with you for a moment?" Ben nodded then walked him to the porch. "What is it? Were you able to get the bullet out safely?"

"I couldn't get it out at all?"

"What?!"

"Ben... listen to me please."

"That bullet can't stay in there! She could get led poisoning."

"That bullet has lodged itself into her ribs. It's too close to her lungs. If she moves too much it could puncture them. If I try to remove it I could do the same. You need a specialist. There is one a few hours away."

"Hours? We don't have hours. We have to get that bullet out."

"Ben, that bullet is the least of your worries."

"What? What do you mean?"

"Ben, the bullet was fired at very close range but in a way that would ensure it wouldn't be a simple flesh would. It's positioned in a way to make Jamie go through a great deal of pain."

"So you're saying this wasn't some highwayman?"

"No. This was on purpose so it had to be personal. Do you know anyone who has any problems with Jamie?"

"No. Nobody. The whole town loves her."

"Where did she ride to tonight?"

"I didn't even know she'd gone out."

"Well you need to find out, before whoever did this is gone."

"Or before they find out she's alive..."

"...Ben." Ben looked up at the Doctor and didn't like the look on his face. "Whoever did this. They deliberately planned a way to kill Jamie in a way that would cause her a great deal of pain. I have to get that specialist. She can't move from that bed or she could end up drowning in her own blood. Meanwhile, send for the sheriff. Someone has tried to kill Jamie." Ben nodded and turned to fetch one of the boys but was stopped by the doctor. "And Ben..." He turned and saw the doctor's sad expression once more. "They may have succeeded in doing so."

 _ **Hours ago**_

Jamie had been waiting for Joe longer than she hoped. The sun was beginning to set and dinner was expected any minute. She paced under the tree she had grown to love during her months at the Ponderosa. Finally she fell into the grass to sit. This is all she wanted. She wanted peace and quiet on the ranch she called her home. However, Marlowe wouldn't allow her to live in peace... ever. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a horse cantering in the distance. Looking up, she could see it was Cochise. "Finally." She stood and began to run from the shade of the tree so Joe could see her. She waved him down but suddenly stopped when the horse got closer. The rider on Cochise wasn't Joe, but Marlowe. When she realized her mistake, she turned and started running towards Pistol. He must have found out her plan. She couldn't manage to run fast enough and Cochise was approaching faster. In a moment of desperation, Jamie reached for her gun, drew it and turned to aim. Unfortunately, she wasn't fast enough. Marlowe was beside her and leaned down to scoop her up around the waist. She was pulled into the saddle and her gun fell into the dirt.

to be continued...


	13. Fighting the Fever

**Short chapter but I had to give you guys something! Sorry for the delay!**

 **Episode 13: Fighting the Fever**

"Pa…. Pa…" Jamie was stirring more now as she lay in the bed. Hoss sat beside her stroking the hair from her sweating forehead. "She won't stop calling for him," he said to Adam who was sitting the chair at the foot of the bed. "She's delirious," he responded matter-of-factly. "That's a sign that she's getting close to the end."

"God Dammit, Adam! Does everything with you have to be so practical!" He snapped, causing Jamie to stir more. Hoss rested his hands carefully on her shoulders to keep her steady. "No, no, Jamie. Don't move. Stay still." He took a breath then looked back to Adam. "Sorry, brother. I just can't be realistic. Not with her. She may not be our blood but she's still family. I know that's hard to understand."

"Hard to understand? Hoss, we each have different mothers. Our family isn't the stereotypical foursome. Of course I understand." Just then Ben entered. He stopped at the edge of the bed, resting a hand on the bed rail, and looked at Jamie with a helpless glance. "Well," Adam asked, "Has Joe gone for the sheriff?"

"He's leaving now."

"I just don't understand why someone would do this on purpose."

"She had been acting peculiar. Joe was saying something about her wanting to meet before dinner. They were going to meet at the big tree but he found a note saying she wanted to go for a ride instead."

"Well that doesn't sound like Jamie. The part about going for a ride does, but this secrecy she apparently has been having isn't the Jamie I know." Jamie heard Ben's voice and started to stir more in her sleep. He hurried next to her. "Stay still, Jamie." The sight of her was too much to bear. How many times would he be here, standing bedside by someone he cared about as they faded away? He was supposed to protect his family. Jamie may not be his child but she was still his responsibility. He had failed her. The thought burdened him and he looked away then glanced at the boys. "How? How could we not have foreseen something like this?" The question came with no response but it weighed heavily on all three of them.

 _A Couple Hours before…_

Jamie fell in a heap into the dirt as Marlowe let her drop from where she'd been hanging from his arm as they rode. He jumped from Cochise who was reluctantly stamping and bucking in response to Jamie's mistreatment. "Get that beast out of here." One of the men nodded as he hit Cochise on his haunch to send him galloping back towards the ponderosa. Jamie looked up just in time to see the horse vanish around the rocks. Examining the scene more she could see that the men had all their things with them and their horses were saddled and standing nearby, ready for departure. She didn't have to ask Marlowe to know his intensions. His gang was leaving and they wanted to take her with them. "So," she said as she pushed herself off the dirt and leaned against one of the large boulders that surrounded the outskirts of the small caverns they were near. "You've decided I failed your test before I've even been given the chance to try? Is that it?"

"You were never going to try it. All I asked for was some money, something replaceable, less money than your late father probably owed me and you couldn't even deliver that."

"Who says I couldn't?"

"Why else did you want Joe Cartwright to meet you at that tree?" She didn't answer as she locked eyes with the slender outlaw. Seeing she wanted an explanation but wouldn't bother asking for one, Marlow sighed, "I found your note. It fell out of Joe's coat pocket when he came to check on us in the fields. Don't worry though, I placed a new one in its place. Of course, that one had a slightly different message."

"Saying what exactly? That I've run away and I'm not coming back?"

"No. Just canceling the meeting. But a note along those lines is probably needed." He looked at the men surrounding and gave them a nod. "Make her comfortable, Elias." The shorter man, with a cold stare at Jamie, pulled his lariat from the saddle and approached Jamie who stood still only a moment before darting straight towards him and flinging a fist towards his face. She managed to land a few blows before another of the group pulled her away. Marlowe didn't respond to the struggle as he approached his horse. "We leave in an hour or two. I'll head back to Cartwrights and plant a note from Jamie saying she's run away. They'll be in such a bustle looking for her they won't even notice we've left until next day. By then we will be long gone."

"You won't get away with it, you know," Jamie shouted at him as she did her best to keep Elias and his rope away. "I'll see to that."

"Ha!" His laugh echoed as he turned back to face her. "Is that a threat? Is the little girl who hid under the bed finally standing tall? Is the girl who carries the gun responsible for the death of her family planning on using it instead of letting it rust? How cute. In case you haven't noticed, you're just as small as you used to be and just as weak. The only thing that's changed is that your holster is empty." He turned back and was about to mount the saddle as Jamie continued. "I don't care what you do to me. I'm not hiding anymore. If you insist I come with you then fine, but you won't so much as cross the next town line before I've screamed your real name to every creature in ten miles. You are Wesley Marlowe. You're a murder. You killed my family and because of it, hell has your name engraved on a street. One that you'll spend the rest of your life crawling down to find some sort of relief from the torment you inflicted while you were living. And I swear, as long as I'm alive… I'll make your life such a living hell that death itself will meet you like a gift." Marlowe froze as he set his foot in the stirrup. He looked back and saw the men had stopped struggling with Jamie. Elias looked at Marlowe and mumbled. "If she's serious, Wes… we can't afford to take her. It's too risky."

"No…" Marlowe pulled away from his horse and looked at Jamie. "We can't." He saw the look on her face. It was of determination and resistance, a look that triggered his memory back to the night he murdered her father. "You think you're so smart Hunter?" He sighed, "Fine. Then I guess I'll just have to kill you instead." Saying that, he drew his gun from his holster and approached her. The others stepped away but Jamie didn't move. "What?" Marlowe smirked, "No hiding this time?" He lifted the gun and rested it on her chest. She kept the fierce countenance. "Not this time. Go ahead. Then you'll have to leave before you're found out… and the Cartwrights will be safe from the lot of you."

"Well, well, well… we do have a little hero on our hands. Don't we? So you think you can win just like that? Sacrifice yourself and leave me without the satisfaction? Is that going to be your final revenge, Jamie?"

"Take it or leave it, Marlowe." This made him narrow his gaze at her. "No. I have a better idea. I think…." As he spoke he slid his gun down her chest and over her heart. "I think I'll kill you, but not right away." Now it slid towards her side and pressed up into her ribs at a bizarre angle. "I'll let your death linger so you can watch me," Now he leaned forward and whispered into her hear harshly, "As I kill every. Last. Cartwright. Starting and ending with you." Before Jamie could react, the trigger was pulled.


	14. Marlowe Unmasked

**_Episode 14: Marlowe Unmasked_**

 _A couple hours earlier in the night..._

Jamie came to her senses as much as she could to find herself practically face down on the rocky earth. Rolling her head to one side, she saw the shadowy figure of someone, the one named Elias. Clearly he had been assigned the task of watching her. Jamie noticed the lariat wadded on the ground. Why had they given up on restraining her? An attempt to move sent burning pain through her waist and chest which continued to the rest of her body. Every nerve felt dead, but she felt cold as if she had been caught in rain. Then it came back to her, the sound of the gun. She was shot. She was shot in the chest but still alive. The important question was how long could she last. Hopefully she could tell the Cartwright the truth before it was too late. Suddenly she heard steps behind her. They were slow but loud. She closed her eyes tightly fearing Marlowe had returned to finish his work. Oddly enough, the steps stopped behind her and she felt a cold snout on her cheek. "Pistol," she thought as she turned her gaze upward. Sure enough, her steed had found her. He sniffed her face and she grabbed the reins hanging from the bridle. Just then Elias cleared his throat. Pistol and Jamie both turned their attention to him to see him sitting a few yards away with his back to them and smoking his pipe. Jamie bit her lip, knowing she was about to inflict great pain on herself, and pulled on the reins to hoist herself up. Getting into the saddle without a sound was harder and caused her to sweat. Still, she managed to slump over and grab Pistol's mane to keep her balance. She harshly kicked the steed who took off passed Elias who managed to notice the two, but not before they were out of his reach and galloping away so quickly that his pipe fell from his mouth to the dirt

 _Present..._

Little Joe had run out to the barn and was quickly saddling Cochise when he heard steps behind him. "Going for a midnight ride, Cartwright?" Little Joe jumped and turned to see who had sneaked up on him. "Oh, Arthur. What are you doing up so late?"

"I heard you shouting a little while ago and then I heard some horses. Was that the doctor who just left?" He stepped closer into the barn and softly closed the door behind him. Joe nodded. "It's Jamie. She's… she's been shot." Wes reached back for the beam of the stall to support him. Anyone could applaud him for his performance as he pretended to be shocked. Even his face paled slightly. "J-Jamie… shot? How did she get back here? I mean, well I assume it happened off the Ponderosa?"

"It did. I'm not sure where, but the sheriff and I are going to find out."

"I see. So that's where you're going now?" He watched Joe carefully to see if there were any signs of suspicion, but from what he could tell there was none. Joe didn't answer his question though as his gaze fell on Cochise's saddle. Wes tilted his head. "Is something the matter with your horse too?"

"No," Joe shook his head, "The stirrups have been adjusted is all."

"Well, maybe Adam or Hoss borrowed the saddle earlier."

"I don't think so."

"Well, here, let me help you adjust them." But as Wes moved closer to Cochise, the horse whinnied and bucked harshly. Little Joe put a calming hand on the horse's snout. "Woah woah, it's Arthur. You know him. Calm down."

"He… he must know there is trouble in the house." Wes said to try and make a believable explanation. Joe shrugged and finished saddling. Clearly his mind was racing too much to focus on the bizarre situation. "Joe," Wes said looking over his shoulder and stepping away from the angry horse. "I will come with you to town."

"No… No you don't have to. I think it's best that you stay here and… and start packing." He looked at the other man in the eye. "I'm sorry, Arthur. The property you and the lads have been working on means a lot to the Ponderosa. Jamie getting hurt changes things though. She takes priority and it isn't fair to keep you lads here if we aren't giving you work." Marlowe nodded. "I understand, Joe. We will be out of your hair first thing." He smiled, but his mind was twisting with his scheme. Joe still believed he was the innocent farm hand helping in a time of need. Hearing Jamie had made it back to the ponderosa had certainly changed things. Now he couldn't pick off the Cartwrights then kill her last. With her in the house, she could expose him before he even got the chance. No, he needed to get out of the property quickly and with enough money to keep him far away from the public for a while. If Ben found out he was Wes Marlowe, he would have him arrested immediately. He couldn't wait around for that. No more play-acting. It was time to finish off the Carwrights and steal away like a thief in the night and Jamie would have a front row seat to it all in her death bed. "Arthur?"

"What?" Joe had snapped him out of his thoughts as he now looked on the young Cartwright. "I said, thank you for understanding."

"Oh, of course. Still, I want to help as much as I can. I insist on coming with you to get the sheriff. I mean what if the shooter is still out there?"

"Well, I made it to get the doctor safely."

"He lives closer than the town. I insist on coming with you. I won't slow you down, I promise. Let me help the kid too. She's done so much for us. More than you know." Joe stared at him for a long time before nodding. "Alright. Let's go." They both mounted horses and Joe led the way as he rode to town to get the sheriff with Jamie's shooter riding behind him.

Jamie hadn't stirred for quite some time. Hoss was doing his best to stay awake and Ben paced the floor of the room. Adam entered and looked at them then faced Ben. "Pa, you need to rest."

"No," the older Cartwright said as he shook his head. "Not until Joe gets back with the sheriff. I have to find out who has done this. Did you find anything?" Adam nodded. "I went out to the tree where Joe said they were originally going to meet. I thought maybe there would be some clue there to help us. I almost tripped on this in the dark." He held up a pistol, Jamie's, covered in dirt. "Her gun! It's not like her to leave that." Hoss adjusted in his chair. "Then that proves it. Someone did go after, Jamie."

"It's looking that way." Adam set the pistol on the nightstand then looked over Jamie. "Has she stirred much?"

"No," Hoss said with a slow shake of his head. "She finally calmed down."

"Good." He then turned and started walking to the door. "Adam," Hoss called, "I know what you're thinking. It won't do any good to go hunting for Jamie's shooter before we get the sheriff here. Best you stay-"

"You can sit here and play nurse, brother. Meanwhile someone is wandering around with the kid's blood on their hands. I intend to find them." He tried again to exit the door but Mr. Cartwright stopped him. "Adam." The son looked back at his father. Ben was torn between doing the fatherly thing or not. He heard Jamie whisper, "Pa?" Looking down at her as her face paled he glanced up and nodded. "I'm coming with you. Hoss, stay with her. Joe should be back soon."

Marlowe had to push his horse to keep up with Joe and Cochise. They were halfway to town and his chances of escaping the sheriff without any suspicion on him was slim. He shouted over the loud hooves. "So you think someone shot her on purpose?"

"Of course they did! Jamie isn't exactly threatening in appearance. It doesn't make sense for someone to shoot her as a mistake."

"Well maybe she was mixed up with the wrong people."

"Not Jamie."

"Well I've heard stories about the Hunter family. They were miners weren't they?"

"Her past doesn't matter. She's been acting strange lately like she's been afraid to tell me something. She just couldn't keep it hidden anymore. If only I'd pushed her to tell me instead of waiting."

"Don't blame yourself, Joe. Did you ever find out what she wanted to meet you about?"

"No. She-" Joe stopped talking but the horses still took off at full speed. Marlowe noticed and examined Joe's face. "What? You've thought of something haven't you?"

"How… how did you know I was going to meet her?" Marlowe's gut dropped as he realized his mistake. He didn't see any margin for explanation either. Finally, he had enough of the performance. His time was running out and he felt more and more like a trapped rat. He leaned forward and grabbed Cochise by the bridle to stop him. Joe sat up straight. "What are you doing?" But when he looked back, Marlowe had his gun pulled and aimed. "Get off," he said harshly as his expression turned cold.

Jamie's eyes opened and she saw Hoss half asleep in the chair beside her. "Hoss?" She said in almost a whisper. He woke up and smiled when he saw her. "Jamie! You're awake?" He hurried to the side of the bed and took her hand. "What happened to me?"

"You've been shot. Do you remember?"

"N-no… wait, yes. It was Marlowe. Wes Marlowe! He's going to kill my family!" Her eyes filled with panic and she started to sweat again. "Calm down, Jamie." Hoss's heart broke as he listened. He thought she didn't remember. "No, sweetie. You're family… you see, they've already. Well, we are your family now."

"I know, and he's going to kill you." Her voice was so quiet as if she was talking in her sleep. "Jamie," Hoss rested his hand on her shoulder to keep her still. "Nobody is going to hurt us. What happened with Wes Marlowe and your family is over. Now try to remember who shot you."

"No, Hoss." She took as much of a breath as she could to find her voice. "Wes is here at the Ponderosa. Arthur. That's w-what I tried to… tried to… to tell J-Joseph." Hoss carefully sat on the side of the bed. "Arthur is the man who killed your family?" He couldn't believe it. He felt so guilty. How could he have let something like this happen in his home? "And the other hands?"

"All his men. I'm sorry. I wanted to… to t-tell you." She is struggling for her voice now. She glances around the room and Hoss can tell she's looking for everyone else. "Joe went to get the sheriff. Adam and Pa… Adam and Pa!" He jumps up and grabs his hat. "Hoss?" Jamie whispers. He looks back and realizes he can't leave her here alone. "Pa and Adam went looking for the one who shot you."

"What?" She tries to sit up. "N-no, no. Wes is g-going to k-kill them!"

"Woah there!" He forces her to stay down. "Jamie you have a bullet in you! If you move it will just damage your lungs and probably kill you. We have a special doctor coming. Don't you worry."

"I have to w-warn…"

"No, Jamie."

"P-please, H-hoss."

"Ok, Ok… I'll go find them and bring them back here. You have to promise me you'll stay still though."

"H-hoss…" He makes her lay down. "Stay still now." He kisses her head and runs out as fast as he can.

 **What happens next? Will Jamie survive? What about the Cartwrights? Be sure to rate and keep reading!**

 **\- CC**


	15. The Weakness

**The Weakness**

The five minutes after Hoss left felt like an eternity for Jamie. Her body was numb and her breath was shallow. All she could think of was Hoss, Adam and Ben laying dead at Marlowe's feet while she laid in bed. And it would be all her fault. How could she be so stupid? Her fear of losing them had been the cause of all this. Had she swallowed that fear and admitted the truth sooner then this would have been taken care of weeks ago. The thought burdened her as memories of her parent's murder flashed through her mind. For over six years, this man roamed free. For over six years, Jamie lived a lonesome life of fear. Now she had everything she ever wanted, a family and a home, but he was back to take it all away again. Not again. "Not again," she whispers to herself. She looked to her left and saw her father's pistol resting on the nightstand. Reaching for it, her side splintered with pain, causing her to crumble into a fetal position. A couple breaths later and she was able to wrap her fingers tightly around the gun. Removing the covers, she could see that her entire chest was bandaged. Her riding slacks had dried drips of blood on them. She yanked her shirt from the bedpost and painfully slipped into it, only securing one button to ensure it would fall off. Holding tightly to the bedpost, Jamie pulled herself to her feet. Leaving her boots behind, she stumbled to the door and let out a painful "gah!" as she felt her wound take its toll. She rested on the door frame and caught her breath then walked towards the steps. She grabbed the railing and put as much of her weight on it hoping to shimmy down one step at a time. She let gravity do its work until her knees buckled half-way down and she tumbled forward onto the wood floor. She cried out as her entire world spun. How pathetic was this? Her family was facing her killer and she couldn't even conquer the stairs. Her vision blurred a bit, but she waited to catch her breath before trying to stand and walk towards the door.

 _Meanwhile_...

"ELIAS!" Marlowe entered the camp on horseback. Little Joe walked in front of him with his hands in the air and Cochise trotting behind, his reigns tied to Marlowe's saddle which he dismounted. "Elias!" He called again as he walked up to Joe and grabbed his collar to pull him more into camp. The short, round outlaw quietly came out from his hiding place in the shaddows. "Em.. Wes," He started, "in my defense... she was unconcious."

"You let her get away."

"Yea but it was no big deal."

"No big deal? She had enough time to get back and have the doctor come see to her while I sat in that farmhand cabin for hours, biding my time and thinking she was still here with you."

"Well, maybe you should have just killed her Marlowe. Did you ever think of that? You should have done her in instead of your "long painful death" technique." Marlowe gave him a dark glare and Elias gulped loudly. "I'll shut up now." Joe scowled at them both. "You bastards. She's just a child." His words were disregarded as Marlowe gave him a hard shove towards Elias. "Here. Make sure _he_ can't escape." But before Elias could even react, Joe had thrown plenty of punches. The short man went from acting defensively to just covering his important organs and cowering away. Joe had fought well most of the time, but the hatred he had for these men and how they hurt Jamie fueled him. A fed up Elias finally punched back. The two rolled in the dust, punching and choking the other. They sprang to their feet. Joe had nearly won when he felt a thump on his head. Marlowe had decked him over the head with the bulky handle of his pistol. Joe crumbled into the dirt unconcious and Marlowe just towered over him and shook his head. "Must I do everything..."

 _Meanwhile_...

Adam and Ben had been all over the property. They couldn't find any evidence of highwaymen. They explored the roads but nothing there seemed out of the ordinary. Finally, they had made it to the edge of town. "Well Pa," Adam said in a huff as he hunched forward in his saddle. "That's the end of the road. Where else can we look."

"Nowhere," Ben said bluntly in a half defeated tone. "We can look nowhere. We can go back to the house and be with Jamie."

"Pa..."

"Who would do that to an innocent girl? Who?" There was an edge to his voice now but his face stayed as strong and stiff as ever. "Other than a bunch of cowards wishing for an early death by hanging... I don't know, Pa." The two were silent and yet they both knew exactly what was going through each other's minds. "Nobody deserves to watch someone they care about die," Adam said matter-of-factly in a low tone. Ben's face didn't falter but he looked to his eldest son. "No son, they don't. We know that more than anyone." They were quiet again before Ben added, "but Jamie... is not going to die." Adam nodded to humor him, but they both would have to be fools to get so hopeful. "Let's head back then. Joe would have woken up Sherriff Coffey by now. They could be on their way back to the-" but he stopped when he noticed his fathers expression. "Pa?"

"Hear that?" Adam raised his head to listen. "Hoofs? Someone riding into town this late?"

"And not on the main trail…" Ben let his eyes scan the horizon. He saw two horses in the distance and raised a finger to point towards them but didn't make a sound. "Our farm hands?"

"Two of them," Ben whispered in response. "Something is suspicious about this. Let's follow them." Adam nods, mentally agreeing something was odd about their midnight ride. He gently kicked his horse and they cantered after the others.

 _Meanwhile_...

Jamie, however, was galloping as fast as Pistol could go. Her knuckles were white from clinging to his main for dear life. The thump and pull of the horse brought significant pain to her rib cage. Jamie knew she was only going to kill herself faster at this rate, but she wouldn't let the Cartwrights be hurt. She did her best to remember the direction she had come from earlier after being shot. Nothing looked familiar though. She would never find Marlowe's camp. She would never catch up to Hoss or find Adam, Ben or Joe. They were out there somewhere… out there where Marlowe could find them and kill them and exact his revenge on the last surviving Hunter while she was still able to realize. She pulled Pistol to a halt. "Woah," she said in a raspy voice. She laid her head down on the horse's neck. There was no point. She was dying and no special surgeon could help. Her family was hunting down a mad man and she couldn't help them. This was the end for her. Pistol seemed to sense her mood. He slammed his hoof into the dirt and shook his head, causing her to lift her face from her neck and look around. She let out a groan and grabbed her side.

 _You're a lot of things Jamie Hunter, but you're not needy…_

Ben? The voice was so clear. Her head was dizzy. She looked around for him. Ben? She saw no-one and knew the fever must be confusion her mind. Memories were starting to flow through her brain so clearly.

 _Mr. Collins and I have one thing in common. We're both stubborn._

Her stomach sunk as she heard the sound of her own voice. That strong voice. That confident attitude. How quickly Wes Marlowe was able to take that attitude and snuff it out.

 _People grow just like trees, Jamie. Some of us have a hard time growing on our own so we need a little help. It comes in the form of family, friends, experiences… but not one is more important than the others._

Suddenly it occurred to her why she had let herself get so defeated. It wasn't Marlowe who had crushed her spirit. It was herself. Jamie had let him toy with her insecurities. She had let him get under her skin. She let him play with her fear and shut out the four men she had grown so close to. All her support beams had bean ripped away from her for fear they would get hurt. Now here she was, falling like a wilting tree and all because she had refused to let anyone help her. She wouldn't even help herself.

The numbness in Jamie's chest began to fade and the pain took a hold. She looked down at the bandages and noticed they were turning red. No doubt she was bleeding right through them. She knew she was running out of time. Now though, instead of looking at it as defeat, she saw it as a challenge. She scanned the horizon and waited. She breathed in the night air, as best she could, like any rancher would when trying to use his instincts. She closed her eyes and listened. Listened. Listened. Then she heard it. The whinny of a horse. "Cochise?" Pistol started to trot in the direction of the sound. A second whinny, almost panic sounding, was heard. Jamie leaned forward and held Pistol by the main. "Cha!" The horse took off at full speed. The sights still seemed unfamiliar, but Jamie was determined to find that camp now. She would face Marlowe again and this time she wouldn't lose. The question did start to roll through her mind though. What if that was Cochise? What is he doing out here? Jo was supposed to get the sherriff… then the sickening idea occurred to her. Joe must not have made it to town.

 _Meanwhile_...

Adam and Ben had lowered themselves from their horses once the two so-called ranch hands vanished behind the rocks at the base of the cliffs. Ben nodded and took out his gun as Adam did the same. Quietly they climbed the rocks to peer over the edge. What they saw before them made their blood boil. Little Joe laid unconscious in the middle of the half-packed campsite. His face showed the scars of what must have been a thorough fight. Still, he was breathing. Adam elbowed his father gently and pointed to the man packing up the camp. Arthur? Why would he be behind all of this? Was he also the one who had shot Jamie? "Elias," he said as the rest of his henchmen arrived. "Come help the boys." He looked at the two new arrivals. "Did you get the supplies from town?" They nodded. "And nobody saw you?"

"Wes, please. It's not our first time robbing a general store." Wes? Ben subconsciously sat up a bit as he recognized the name. All the dots connected in his mind. Wes Marlowe… he had house Wes Marlowe on his property?! Adam rested a hand on his shoulder to keep him low. "Elias?!" Marlowe barked again. "What's taking you so long?"

"Sorry, Wes, but I got interrupted by a visitor. Look what the cat dragged in." Elias walked forward, gun drawn, aiming it at Hoss who stepped from behind the rocks. When his eyes fell on Marlowe, he scowled. "Why you little bastard!" He lunged forward towards him, a murderous look in his eye. "I swear I'm going to-"

"Ah ah ah," Marlowe said with a wave of his finger. "Brother is sleeping." He aimed his gun towards the unconscious Cartwright in the dirt. "Joe!" Hoss gave a panicked look. "Such a shame, Hoss. He's such a good fighter. And you? You're so strong. What a waist."

"Waist?" Hoss raised an eyebrow and Marlowe looked up. "You certainly don't expect me to let you live? I'm not making that mistake again. You see, I thought I could have Jamie give me the Cartwright fortune in exchange for my departure but she tried to rat me out instead. Then I planned to make her pay by giving her a slow and painful death. Yet here you are, seeming to know exactly who I truly am which mean's Arthur Hunter's little brat told you on her deathbed. Well… no more waiting. After all, I started this outlaw career by being a cold-blooded killer. Perhaps I should just stick with what I know." He looked down at Joe's limp body and his revolver loaded with a click. "Don't!" Hoss shouted, but all that was heard was the bang of a gun.

To be continued...

Thanks for reading!


	16. One Last Shot

**Episode 16: One Last Shot**

Hoss froze when the shot was fired. The sound to follow was his heard pounding in his ears. He watched as Joe flinched in reaction to the bang... but realized he wasn't shot. The shot didn't fire from Marlowe's gun. Instead, a shot from outside the camp hit him on his hand and the gun flew from his grasp. "Agh!" He let out a painful cry and stumbled back, looking up to the cliff where the bullet had come from. There he saw Ben Cartwright, gun aimed and reloaded. "Step away from my sons." Marlowe panted heavily to recover from the shock. After a moment, those pants turned to airy chuckles. "Isn't this wonderful." Here I have all the Cartwrights where I want them."

"But you are hardly in a position to fight us. We outnumber you," Adam said as he stood. "I wouldn't say that," Marlowe stated with a smirk. "After all little brother here can't even sit up. I would say we aren't outnumbered at all."

"Yes..." a small voice came from the shadows. "You are." Everyone in the camp turned and saw Jamie limping towards them. "Jamie?" Hoss said. " No! No! You're going to get yourself killed." Hearing Jamie's name, Ben's eyes flickered from his gun's sights for only a moment to see her. Her condition broke his heart and he felt instantly guilty. She may not be his daughter, but she was still family. "Stay back, Jamie." He commanded then looked back to Marlowe. "Come now, Cartwright." Marlowe said as Jamie kept limping towards him, using a boulder on the ground to lean against. "Let the kid have some fun. After all she probably won't be here in the morning."

"Jamie," Joe whispered as his dizzy vision saw the small girl close to him. Soon, she was practically a yard away from the man who had killed her father. Getting a better look at the 'brat' who had caused him so much grief over the years, Marlowe scoffed. "Look at you. Bleeding from every crack in your chest. And you dare to stand before the man who singlehandedly destroyed your family? He held out his arms as he turned to the cliffs. "Go ahead, Cartwright. Put me out of the misery of having to deal with this child a second more," he teased then quickly jumped to the side. "Oops. Careful. You don't want to miss me and hit Jamie, do you? Just another tragedy to add to her story." He laughed vicisouly. Adam's breathing increased to angry huffs and Ben whispered. "No sudden movements, Adam. She and the boys are too close to his gang for comfort."

"Just shoot him, Pa." But every time Ben aimed, Marlowe moved in a way that turned the aim on Jamie. The wanted man chuckled again but stopped hearing a click behind him. He turned and saw Jamie aiming her father's gun at him, but with an unsteady grip. Her hand quivered and the pitiful sight made Marlowe and his men snicker. "Jamie, don't!" Hoss barked, knowing it would only put her more at risk. Adam shook his head and whispered. "Jamie, what are you doing?"

"If only he would step away from her," Ben said as he continued to adjust his aim, hoping to put Jamie out of harms way. Now it was pointless, however, as Wes Marlowe strode towards the girl. "What? Are you going to shoot me, Jamie?" The closer he got, the more her hand shook. "If you are anything like your father then I know you won't be able to. That son of a bitch couldn't shoot straight under stress to save his life... literally." Jamie didn't say anything. "What is it you want, kid? You want the big bag Marlowe to leave and never come back? You want your little Cartwrights to be left alone. While I'm at it, do you want me to pull that bullet out of you and perform a healing miracle on you?" His crooked grin made Jamie glance away, but seeing Joe beaten on the ground made her look back at Marlowe with strong eyes. "You can't give me what I want," she stopped shaking and lowered the gun and slumped her shoulders in defeat. With the outlaw's back to them, Adam was starting to sneak down the cliff carefully. We smirked and saw the opportunity to approach the girl without danger. "I doubt that. What is it, Jamie?" She only shook her head. "Come on. What do you want from me? Let me grant you one. dying. wish." With his last steps, he was in front of her and reaching for her throat with he head a click and felt pressure on his chest. He looked down and saw Jamie's gun pressed against his ribcage, her finger on the trigger. "You little..."

"It's called hustling," she said with a weak smirk as she leaned against the rock with all the strength she had. "Look it up when you get to hell."

"What do you want from me, brat?" He hissed out the words as their eyes met. Jamie paused only a moment before whispered. "I wand my family back." Marlowe heard her tone and his eyes turned from anger to fear for only a moment before a shot was heard. He jolted then fell to his knees. Jamie let out a cry as the backfire from her pistol racked her body. Marlowe's blood was on her hands... on her father's gun... and he fell, dead, at her feet. The camp was silent for only a second or two before chaos began. Elias turned and sprinted towards one of the horses, only for Adam to emerge from behind the rocks and tackle him to the ground. The other member's of the gang didn't get far as Hoss picked up Marlowe's fallen gun and aimed it at them. One man tried to fire a shot at Hoss only to be brought down by Ben who fired the shot then immediately emerged from his spot on the cliff.

All the while, Jamie stayed leaned against the rock. She watched as the gang was apprehended. She tried shuffling along the boulder to distance herself from Marlowe's body. After a couple steps she fell to her knees. "Jamie," she heard a whisper and looked up. Joe was coming-to and saw her beside him. Seeing him alive made Jamie relaxed a bit, but it also cost her what energy she was using to stay conscious and the short, wounded Hunter fell to her side with a thud and blacked out.

* * *

Jamie was lost in darkness for what seemed like eternity. For a moment, she thought she really was gone. Suddenly she heard voices around her. "Pa..." she whispered. "Pa..."

"She's been calling for him nonstop sense she blacked out," Hoss' voice came. "I sent word to the surgeon, but with all the damage she did while moving... I don't see how he can help now," the doctor said solemnly. "She's made it to morning though, that has to be some sign of good," Joe's voice insisted.

"Pa... Pa..."

"Because she's a fighter," Adam said rationally. "When people are dying, they fight to live until they've completed their mission. In her case it was making sure we were safe from that mad man."

"Why do you have to be so negative Adam."

"Leave him alone, Joseph," Ben said softly. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore, but fine. I just wish she would snap out of it."

"Pa... I'm here, Pa."

"She's hallucinating. I worry that even if she does wake up, she may not realize where she is. She seems to think her father is alive and coming for her," the doctor said solemnly. "What can we do?" Hoss asked. When the doctor gave no answer, the room fell quiet. "If there is anything I can do for you, Ben," he said softly. "Just as a friend... please let me know."

"If you would let the people in town know. Those who are close to her. I know Collins will want to hear it from a friend."

"I go now. Hopefully he is awake by now." The doctor took a couple steps away then it was quiet again.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	17. All Was Still

**Labor Day Treat! Two Chapters in one day! Enjoy the holiday!**

 **Episode 17: All Was Still**

"Pa? Pa?" She kept calling for him as she laid in the bed. Ben Cartwright sat in the chair at the foot of the bed and didn't leave the room once. Other's had come to visit and to drop off some food but the Cartwrights didn't touch it. Marlowe's camp was cleared out by the sheriff who already had arranged for the surviving outlaws to be jailed. The news of Jamie's condition spread like wildfire. When the surgeon arrived, he was able to successfully remove the bullet and stop some of the internal bleeding, but the damage had been done. All he was able to do was give Jamie more time, if anything. He shook Adam's hand on the porch of the Ponderosa ranch. "I wish I could have done more. At least now she can go peacefully and not be in so much pain."

"... at least," Adam repeated quiet and bluntly. The surgeon looked him in the eye. "It was out of my hands. Based on her condition, I think it was a lost cause from the beginning. She was far weaker than the doctor described in his message. Certain areas around her heart and lungs... almost useless."

"Would it have helped if we brought her to your clinic."

"No. I don't think so."

"It doesn't make sense. She seemed strong as an ox. I thought... I thought we had a chance."

"I'm afraid God doesn't care how strong you are sometimes. When he calls us home, his mind is made up." Adam didn't appreciate the blunt comment, although it sounded like something he would say. He just nodded as the surgeon took his leave.

In the house, he found Ben, still at the foot of the bed and Joe standing beside it, arms crossed, looking down at Jamie. "Well?" Adam asked as he walked in. "She stopped stirring," Joe said, his bruised face not able to hide the expression."

"Feels so raw," Hoss said from the corner were he was leaning against the wall. "I feel like we just got her here. It's like she's-" He stopped when Jamie opened her eyes. "Jamie?" Ben moved to sit on the edge of the bed and the boys neared it as well. "Pa?" She said softly and smiled. Ben's heart broke and he looked at the boys then back to Jamie. "No, hon. He's not here. It's Mr. Cartwright. You remember me."

"You ok, Pa?" She said looking at him. Ben shook his head. "Jamie, it's Ben."

"I'm sorry." Her eyes were heavy as she reached for his hand. "I know I was supposed to stay. I know I'm a fool. I just couldn't let him take you away from me." Ben smiled and Jamie continued. "And now you're safe. My Pa is safe..."

"Jamie... You're Pa isn't-" He suddenly stopped when he saw her looking him softly in the eye and smiling. "I love my Pa," she said then glanced to the boys behind him. "I love my brothers. I'm so... so proud... of my family. _My_ family." Ben gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "We love you Jamie." She looked beside her and saw her gun resting on the table. "I want you to have-" she couldn't finish. Her head was spinning and vision was blurry. Ben looked at the gun and shook his head. "That's your Pa's, Jamie."

"I know. So it belongs to you now." Ben smiled and brushed some of the hair from her face. "Marlowe..." She whispered. "Dead." Ben said and Jamie noticeably relaxed. "Good. That's good..." She shut her eyes and her breathing became even, but shallow. The boys looked at one another and stepped to the door. "We will let you rest."

"No!" She said and opened her eyes then winced. Just lifting her head had hurt her and tears came to her eyes. "I don't want to be alone... I'm... scared..."

"You? scared?" Joe said with a smirk. He walked to sit beside her on the other side of the bed and took her other hand. "Nothing scares you. Right Hoss?" His older brother nodded and rested his hand atop Joe's and Jamie's. "That's right."

"But," Adam said, "We will still stay." He kneeled on the floor and rested his hand on Ben's and Jamie's and the girl gave a slow nod. "We've got your hands, midget," Joe said. "And we won't let go," Hoss added. Ben gave a proud look to his boys who cared so much for this girl who had only been with them for hardly a year. "We love you, Jamie Hunter." That was the last word said. They were quiet until Jamie fell fast asleep, her breathing getting softer by the minute. Now that no more words could be said between them, all that remained... was waiting.

* * *

The town had been quiet and still all day. It usually went this way when beloved member of the community was waiting for the bitter end. That's what Jamie was, after all. In less than a year she managed to fit herself into the community of Virginia City and become part of their family... and nobody liked to lose a family member. "Charlie?" Mr. Davis said to his son who had swept the porch outside the post office door long enough. "I'm fine Pa."

"It's just... one of those things son. Things are unexpected out here."

"I know." The elderly man patted his son on the shoulder as they both heard the shuffle of feet approaching. "Mr. Collins," Charlie said with a forced smile but the old man didn't mirror it. "Gentlemen. I thought I would come and meet the coach that's coming in tonight. My daughter is waiting on a parcel and I needed a walk."

"Well it's a beautiful day for it," Davis said motioning to the orange sunset sky but Mr. Collins and Charlie seemed less convinced. Suddenly the whinnie of horses was heard as the stage coach pulled in. Mr. Collins tipped his hat and approached it. A few others gathered to see what trinkets from San Francisco would be arriving with the wagon. Some mumbled and pointed out the fashions of a couple gentleman getting off the coach. Mr. Collins caught sight of one young woman trying to properly gather her skirt and step out. He shuffled away from the parcels being tossed from the top of the wagon to assist her. "Allow me, Ma'am."

"Thank you," she said from beneath her hat and stepped out. Looking up, her face appeared from underneath the brim of her city bonnet. A familiar smiles gleamed at him and eyes he would recognize from a mile away sparkled. "Haven't been on a wagon in almost seven years and I didn't want it to be too obvious." Her tone was soft and charming. Mr. Collins couldn't ignore her face though. "I..." He kept hold on her hand until she pulled away, raising an eyebrow at his stunned face. The crowd that had gathered quieted as well, looking at the city woman in awe. She grew uncomfortable at the silence and nodded a goodbye to Collins before walking up the street. Mr. Collins watched, dumbstruck as another onlooker walked up beside him. "I'll be... she really looks a lot like-"

"Jamie."

 _ **To be continued...**_


	18. Survivor

**Episode 18: The Survivor**

"If the town wasn't quiet enough, the Ponderosa was. Ben stayed busy at his desk but kept silent. He could hear Joe outside chopping firewood and Adam's boots walking up and down the front porch. He looked up from his desk to Hoss who was trying to finish his supper but couldn't manage to do so. "Son?"

"I'm just not hungry, Pa. I feel... guilty eating with her lying up there."

"She would say you're blaming her for poor life choices," he said with a grin and they both chuckled. Hos nodded and said, "I guess so. Did the doc say if... when she would be recovering."

"Too soon to tell. He said she was weaker than he expected so we have to make sure she rests."

"Is it bad that I wish she was awake and fighting us to get out of bed, rather than getting the rest she needs."

"I've been wondering that myself," He sighed then went back to work. "Pa?"

"Hmm?"

"Is it our fault for bringing him here-"

"Don't, Hoss." Ben kept staring down at his desk but his pen stopped moving. He sat quietly until Hoss broke the silence by saying, "I mean I know she picked his application but we had the final say so-"

"Eric." Ben looked up. "He's dead. Marlowe is dead. It makes no difference now." He sighed and sat back. "Do you remember how guilty you felt when your mother died?"

"Yea."

"And what did I tell you?"

"That she had an appointment with the Lord and we can't do anything to stop that."

"That's right." Ben rested his head in his hand and rubbed his temple. "The same goes for all of us."

"Sorry, Pa... But it tastes more bitter to say as an adult than as a kid."

"The moments to follow were quiet. The entire day dragged on as all the men hardly moved. Joe came and went, trying to distract himself and glancing to Ben's bedroom door where Jamie lay. Hoss wandered in and out of it to check on the sleeping girl and hoping she would wake up. Finally, Adam joined them after standing on the porch with his thoughts. "There is a wagon coming in."

"Probably more food," Joe huffed. "As if it will help. The youngest son snatched his hat and set it on his head. "They think filling us up can just make it all better?"

"Joe," Adam said, "They don't know what else do to. They are just wanting to help-" but his little brother cut him off and said, "To help? Maybe Walker should have told us he was suspicious of Marlowe instead of waiting until dropping off a 'grief' casserole! That would have been a help!"

"Joseph!"

"I'm take Cochise for a ride." He stormed to the door and yanked it open with so much force that the wind knocked his hat back. Then he stood still, staring outside. "Pa?" He whispered over his shoulder. Ben stood and walked towards his son to see what the trouble was, if any. Looking outside he felt his heart shudder for a moment as if he had seen a ghost. Jamie was stepping out of a wagon and walking towards them. Only, it wasn't her. She seemed... older and was dressed in a long skirt and blouse like a city woman. The girl turned and waved as the driver rode off. She saw the Cartwrights gathering at the door. "Um... hello?"

"Ma'am," they said with a nod. She looked between the four then asked, "Is one of you... um..." She pulled a letter from her bag and glanced over it. "Ben Cartwright?"

"I'm Ben Cartwright." He stepped forward and she smiled. She looked around them and sighed at their expressions, "She hasn't told you I was coming?"

"Um, who ma'am?" Ben said, trying to hide the confusion on his face. "Jamie," She replied. Then her expression changed to a more serious one. "I see. She hasn't even mentioned me. I doubt she even told you I was alive." Her comment was so blunt that the four men glanced at one another in silence. Ben simply stepped forward onto the porch and said, "I'm sorry, but who are you?"

"My name is Sommerland. Addison Sommerland." The stares continued and the woman explained further. "Addison Hunter Sommerland."

"Hunter?"

"Yes... I'm Jamie's older sister."

"Her... her what?"

* * *

The moments to follow were somewhat of a blur. The Cartwrights couldn't keep their eyes off the young woman, her similarities to Jamie were shocking. The one that was most recognizable was her ability to talk. She chattered away and explained what happened the dreadful night that her parents were killed and the Cartwrights listened intently. "When we heard the shots in the kitchen, neither of us said a word. I immediately opened the window and Jamie dove under the bed. I was only halfway outside when I heard the bedroom door open behind me. He shot me in the side but it only nicked me. Still I screamed and fell to the dirt outside. I stumbled towards the woods to try and hide. What happened after that is a blur. I just remember waking up in the back of one of the wagons that passed through the hills each morning. Someone had found me." She sighed and added, "Marlowe and Jamie probably both thought I was dead. I didn't realize Jamie had survived either until my husband found my uncle's obituary in the paper last year. He had been traveling to Clayton county to visit his sister." While rubbing his head, Ben looked at her and asked, "Why didn't your uncle try reaching out to you?"

"About a month after my family's death, when I recovered, I tried to write a letter but it came back to me. He must have moved."

"Yes, Jamie said they both moved to avoid Marlowe."

"We all did," she said softly. "I never wanted to leave San Francisco. I had some nice people looking after me there and didn't want to put them at risk."

"So how did you know about Jamie being here?"

"When I saw the obituary the mention a niece I knew it had to be Jamie. I tried contacting people in that county but all the people who used to live there who knew me were mostly gone. It's like a ghost town."

"Most gold towns are nowadays. People don't stay once the mines are bare."

"Another fine example of how that vicious mineral can control so much," she sighed. "Anyhow I wrote to the sherriff's office in the city closest to my uncle's property. Luckily they knew who he was and said Jamie had boarded a wagon for Virginia City. I just wrote a letter here with her name on it hoping it would find her... and it did."

"Wait, so Jamie has _been_ writing you?"

"Constantly for months. I immediately offered for her to live in San Francisco with me, my husband and our son. It must have been right before her birthday that I wrote the letter. Of course, she said she would think about it."

"That's about the time she started asking strange questions," Adam said. "She was so vague. She kept asking about the future and doing what's right as opposed to what makes you happy."

"From the sound of it, you men had made quite a home for her," she said with a smile to them. "Her last letter arrived a couple weeks ago... That's when I knew I should come. Before... before it was too late."

"What?" Joe said in shock. "She told you? She told you but wouldn't confide in us?!"

"Joe."

"No, Pa! We could have done something sooner if she told us what was going on."

"Oh stop trying to place blame, little brother," Hoss mumbled and shifted in his chair. Addison looked between them all and their reaction troubled her. "Then I'm too late?"

"No, Mrs. Sommerland. Jamie is just in very bad condition."

"Please I would like to see her."

"We could have stopped this."

"Mr. Cartwright," Addison sighed, "You couldn't have. There are some things you can't prevent. She didn't want this to be a burden on you like it was on my father the first time this terrible thing affected our family."

"Damn right he's a terrible thing. He's worse than a terrible thing. He was rotten!"

"What?" Addison tilted her head in confusion. "Who was?"

"Marlowe."

"Wes Marlowe?"

"Who else?"

"W-wait... Wes Marlowe was _here_?"

"Yes... wait isn't that what you're talking about? He came under the ruse as a ranch hand weeks ago. Shot Jamie in the chest two nights ago." Hearing this the woman paled. She dropped to the seat again and stared off. "Mrs. Sommerland?"

"My family's murderer was here? She faced him? He shot her?"

"Y-yes... evidently she took the bullet in an attempt to expose him. To keep us safe."

"Of course she did... She would do something like that. Why protect yourself for the sake of a few months."

"A few months?" Ben looked up at the boys then sat beside Mrs. Sommerland. "Addison. If you weren't talking about Marlowe... if you didn't know he was here... then what did you mean when you asked if you were too late?" The girl gained her composure again then looked to the older man beside her and softly said, "Mr. Cartright. Jamie is dying."

"No," Joe said adamantly. She's going to be fine."

"No, Mr. Cartwright... she's ill. She has _been_ dying... for a few months now."

* * *

 **Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I didn't have much time to write more.**

 **Anyone else notice the signs of Jamie being sick? ;) I had been dropping clues for quite some time that Jamie was sick.**


	19. Jamie's Home

**Note: Thanks to the people who are still reading! We have come a long way! Also thanks to those of you who actually offered help via PM rather than trolled. Just a reminder, trolling comments are not appreciated. Hope this chapter looks better. (As far as early chapters go, I can't fix them without a total rewrite. Sorry) See you on the other side.**

 **Episode 19: Jamie's Home**

Ben kept a straight face as Addison explained. Her mother had the same illness that Jamie now had. It weakened her for weeks, caused her to bruise easily, her body was shutting down on itself day by day. All the signs were there, but Jamie had kept them well hidden. A month after recognizing the symptoms, she saw an advertisement for a doctor in the neighboring city. The reason her night rides lasted for so many hours was because she had to travel to that doctor, knowing she couldn't go in Virginia city without risking being found out. Why she kept it hidden was still a secret to the Carwrights, but Addison had her suspicions. "Mr. Cartright, I know this is a shock to you-"

"But clearly not to you," Joe bluntly interjected. "You just walk in and say she's dying but you hardly seem upset about it."

"Joseph," Ben snaps to silence his son. "I'm sure she doesn't mean any harm."

"I don't, Mr. Cartwright," the woman said softly. "And I know I can be blunt. I don't even know how to process this news about Wes Marlowe because..." she sighed and covered her face. After a pause to collect herself, she looked up and said, "I have been grieving the death of my sister for 6 years. Finding out she was alive again was so surreal. And yet, I still can't believe she is alive. Writing her didn't even help. It was as if she was a figment of my imagination. Even now... knowing she is in the other room... well, it's hard to grieve for someone you already think is gone."

"Would you like to see her?" Ben said as he stood and Addison nodded. The older man extended his arm for the young woman to take. He then escorted her out of the room and up the stairs to the room where Jamie was resting. The three Cartwright boys were left in silence as they thought over all that had just transpired.

After a while with Ben not returning, Adam decided to venture off for some privacy. All Addison had said was rolling through his mind. As he walked through the house, he found himself in Jamie's room... his old room. He glanced at the door frame and ran his hand over the bullet holes Jamie had put there the night she almost shot him. He snickered and walked to the bed, straightening the blanket and adjusting the pillow absentmindedly. He began to organize a couple things on the nightstand by the bed when a small clink was heard. Removing some articles from the corner, he found a small bottle of medicine. He clutched it tightly in his hand and let our a sharp sigh.

Ben had left the sisters alone for a private moment. Jamie had gotten paler and he feared she wouldn't wake up again. He shuffled up the hall when he heard a sigh from Jamie's room Ben pushed the door open a bit and saw Adam standing in the room, a bottle of medicine in his hand which he had picked up from Jamie's nightstand. Ben walked in and said, "Son?"

"She had been hiding it," He said in his calm tone with a look over his shoulder. "It was right on her table but she had tossed a couple things here to keep it out of view so we wouldn't wonder." He put the half empty bottle of medicine down with a hard smack then took a seat on the bed. "I teased her about it..."

"About what, Adam?"

"Her weakness. I noticed... and I thought it was a ploy for attention." He rested his head on his hands and rubbed his temple. "If I had just widened my view..."

"Adam, this isn't you. I've hardly ever known you to be so... regretful. True, you often blame yourself for things that aren't your fault, but trying to see how something could have been avoided... it's not practical. It's not you."

"Well, forgive me then. So far this week I've had this kid save my family, lie about her health, make me risk my life for her and lie about her not-dead sister. I don't know if I should be angry or hurt or thankful."

"Adam, you've always removed yourself from situations that often call out our innermost emotions. You bottled up when your mother died. You were the same way after Inger and Marie passed. You look forward in those situations. You think about what has to be taken care of next.. the void that has to be filled so that you don't have to dwell in sadness too long. That's why you stepped in to take care of Hoss and Joe after their mothers passed."

"Yea? Then why can't I do that now?"

"Maybe... because this time it wasn't sudden. You feel you were old enough to do something beforehand. And this void... it's new. It's different. It's something you didn't expect would need filling." He walks to Adam and sits beside him then pats his back. "I know you two had your scraps, but she cared for you very much."

"Yea... she was a little pest," He said with a sad smirk. "I just need time alone, Pa."

"I understand. You always do. Take time to think and we will be here when you're ready."

* * *

Downstairs, Hoss was washing dishes from the supper they had hardly eaten. His mind continued to wonder in thought as he washed. The door opened from the den. "Hey little brother," he said to greet Joe who stepped in. "Has she come out yet?"

"You mean the ghost girl? She's still with Jamie."

"Well that didn't sound bitter at all," Hoss said with a sigh. Joe sat at the kitchen table and Hoss picked up a towel and mumbled, "That's alright. I don't need help washing."

"Why now?" Joe said with a shake of his head, ignoring Hoss' remark. "We were just getting close to her. Now... even if she survives, she would go away with her sister."

"You don't know that."

"Wouldn't you? If all you wished for for six years was to see your family again, would you go with them?"

"But Joe," Hoss sat down the dish and tossed the towel over his shoulder. "She had that option. She chose to be here with us."

"How can we be so sure that's what she wanted. What she _truly_ wanted?" Both boys stared at the table in silence until Joe huffed out a sad chuckle. "Listen to us. We've already burried her in our minds." They were quiet after that, but the question remained. Did Jamie truly want to stay with them or was she considering moving to San Francisco?

* * *

Addison sat in the armchair beside the bed and looked over Jamie like studying a book. Her sister had grown so much over the years. They looked so similar now. All Addison remembered about her sister was that she had always taken care of her. Now, she was a young woman who had spent six years taking care of the Cartwrights. She was proud of her and only wished they could speak to each other in person one more time. The door creaked open and she turned, seeing Ben step in. "I knew I wouldn't be able to speak with her. Based on her letters, she was getting sick fast. I just didn't know she would be like this... shot... I still can't believe it."

"I'm sorry," he said as he shut the door behind him and walked in. He approached her bag on the floor. "I'll put this in the guest room."

"Wait. There is something I need to give you." She held out her hand and he offered the bag to her. Reaching inside, she pulled out a bundle of letters held together with twine. "I want to give you these."

"Are those?"

"Her letters to me. I knew I may get here too late, and you all may be blaming yourself. But... I want you to know how much she meant to you. Especially now that I know Marlowe was here and that he... that he did this to her. You should know that it couldn't be prevented."

"It could have been. She would have been safer with you."

"She didn't want to be with me. If you would just read-" Just then Jamie mumbled. Addison and Ben turned to face her. She was so still that they wondered if they had heard things, but again they heard her speak. The two of them hurried to either side of the bed and were stunned by the look on her face. She was smiling. Ever so slightly, she was. "Jamie?" Addison called which made the grin more apparent. A pleasant hum escaped from her lips. Addison looked at Ben who had a stone look on his face. He had seen that peace on such a pale face before, and knew what it meant. Interpreting his expression, Addison stepped back and slunk into the chair as she watched her younger sister. Ben moved to sit on the edge of the Bed, his back to Addison, so he could feel alone with his ward. She continued to breath in short hums and her breath lessened. Ben leaned forward and kissed the top of her head. When he did, he managed to hear one of her mumbles clearly. When he sat back up, the expression on Jamie Hunter's face was changed. It wasn't a grin any longer. It looked like she was in a peaceful sleep. The color had left her face. Her chest didn't rise for breath. She couldn't feel anymore pain. Ben shut his eyes and took a couple of long breaths. The world seemed to stop for a moment and the silence was too loud to ignore. Ben, with his eyes still closed, just reflected on the last word he had heard Jamie mumble. "Home..."

 **One more chapter left! Keep reading...**

 **Also...** I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry! But this was always the plan. I wasn't expecting you guys to like her so much. lol. Anyway there is one more chapter left and hopefully that will end on a sweeter note than this one!


	20. Leaving Jamie Hunter

Well here we go! Last Chapter! Thanks to everyone for following and reviewing and giving me advice. Heck, y'all even wrote Adam back in the story which I ended up loving! Without you all I wouldn't have made it this far. Of everything I have written on this site, this is the most viewed story with the most consistent group of readers. Thank you! Also, I want to clarify that the trolling was someone who commented almost the same thing on multiple chapters within a few seconds of each other so I know they didn't even read them. I deleted them. I wasn't calling any past comments trolling ones so please don't think that. And now for the final chapter.

 **Episode 20: Leaving Jamie Hunter**

 ** _2 months later..._**

"Addison? Have you seen my vest?" Jo called from the bottom of the steps. "I thought I would wash it so I can wear it to preaching on Sunday."

"I already did that for you. It's it your closet,"

"I could have done it. You showed me how to wash it without ruining the color, didn't you?"

"Yes, but I didn't mind," the young woman called back. She was just finishing her packing in the guest room of the Ponderosa when Ben stepped in. "Are you sure you don't want me to stay longer? I don't mind."

Ben chuckled and shook his head. "You've done enough. You made the transition... much more bearable. You even showed Hoss how to cook properly. Now we can eat without cracking a tooth." They both grinned at one another and Addison closed her bag. "Allow me."

"Thank you," she said with a smile then handed the bag back to him. "I hate leaving you all like this."

"We managed on our own for years. We will do just fine. Besides, you have a husband to get back to. I'm sure your boy misses you too."

"Well I couldn't just leave you boys after everything that happened."

"We appreciated you testimony against Marlowe's men. Connecting them with what happened to your family was the nail in the coffin." Addison grimaced at the blunt figure of speech but played it off as a nod. Ben led the way to the den where Hoss was setting the table and Adam was sitting on the couch reading the paper, legs crossed. "Well, boys, this is it." Ben said as he motioned for Addison to step in front of him. The Cartwright boys looked up from their distractions with smiles that had slowly made recent reappearances over the last couple weeks. "I'm taking Mrs. Sommerland to town to catch the stagecoach."

"Addison," Adam said as he rose to his feet. "You've been such a help and quite a presence around the house. Normally I don't like being fussed over."

"He means, 'always'," Hoss added."

"But..." Adam said over him with a sideways glance. "But I want to say thanks for being here. Jamie left... quite a unique void."

"I just wish we could've done more for her," Hoss sighed as he stepped forward. The group was quiet at this until Joe entered.

"Wait, are you leaving already?"

"Yes," the grin returned to the former Miss Hunter's face. One that looked just like Jamie's. "I want to make it to the coach on time." Her eyes scanned the Ponderosa one last time then she noticed something on the coffee table. A bundle of letters, still wrapped in a string, sitting exactly where she had left them. "You didn't read them?"

"No," Ben said softly as Addison untied the bow from the stack and removed the one on top to look at the handwriting. "We didn't want to invade your privacy."

"My privacy?" she asked with a chuckle. "Ben all these letters are about you and your family. If anything, I was being the nosey nellie." She glanced to Hoss. "You said you wish you could've done right by her. You did, Hoss. Your family did more than you know and I think the only way I can prove it is if you read these letters." Just then the grandfather clock chimed and Addison knew the time had come to go. She tucked the single letter into her pocket and said her goodbyes to the boys, hugging each of them tightly. She was led outside by Ben who helped her into the wagon, set her bag in the back and made off towards town.

* * *

"That should just about do it, I think." Ben said when he handed the bag to the coachman.

"Wait!" I hollar came from up the street. "Hold on Mrs. Sommerland!"

"Issac," she said with a tender smile as the old man wandered up the street, moving faster than his cane. "I'm so glad to see you one last time."

"Oh don't talk like that," he said with a grunt. "We all will meet again some day, right? That is, if the Good Lord lets me take my whiskey through those pearly gates. My daughter wanted to send you off with this." He lifted a small parcel. "It has some muffins and cheese for the journey. We weren't sure what time the coach would be here so I had young Charlie keep an eye out for me."

"Well thank you to you both and to Charlie too." Addison took the parcel and set it on a seat inside the wagon then looked back to the others. "And thank your daughter for me."

"It's the least we could do after you gave up all this time away from your family to get Jamie's things in order. Poor youngin... that sweet girl." Sadness covered his face as if he had lost his best friend and he quickly wiped an oncoming tear away before bucking up. "Look at me getting sappy. You've got to get on your way, so I'll say my farewell here."

"Goodbye Issac." She pecked the old man on the cheek which made him light up then he stepped back onto the platform. "Well Mr. Cartwright," Addison said when she turned back to him. "Any words of wisdom before I go?"

"I think you're plenty wise for a woman your age, Addison."

"Well then... it's my turn to say 'Thank You'."

"For what? You were more than welcome at the Ponderosa."

"Not only for that, but for everything you did for Jamie." She gave him a serious look and he nodded, but she knew it was probably to avoid looking her directly in the eye. "Ben, I know you think it was your fault what happened, but it was truly Jamie's choice. Even if Marlowe had never come... she still would have -"

"I know."

"I know you wish you had more time with her. We all do. But she was proud of her days at the Ponderosa. I know that to be a fact." Addison hesitated then lifted the letter out of her pocket. "I know you were conflicted about what you put on her headstone, especially with me being here, but it was the right thing. It's what she would have wanted."

"Well, I appreciate you saying that."

"I mean it. I know she would have wanted it... and this is the proof." She extended the letter to him and he just looked at it a moment before taking it. "Ben, If it's the only thing you read for the rest of your life... it will be well worth it. Trust me."

"I do," he said as a soft smile returned. The driver called all passengers to board. "You should go."

"I'll stay in touch. I promise."

"We will look forward to your letters."

"Goodbye, Ben Cartwright."

"Goodbye, Mrs. Sommerland."

When she had boarded, Ben walked to the platform to stand beside Issac and together they watched Jamie's sister depart.

* * *

A while later, Ben found himself taking a detour back to the Ponderosa. He climbed out of the wagon in front of the Cartwright tree on the far end of the property. He listened to it's leaves hum against the wind as he walked underneath the long branches and into the shade. There, he sat to visit once more with his ward. There was nowhere else he could think of more perfect for Jamie's final resting place. His eyes wandered down the tree as he read his son's names, each carved at different times, then finally to the tombstone set on the grass in the shade, placed there for Jamie. He thought through what her sister told him in town and before he knew it, Ben had pulled the letter from his pocket. He unfolded the note and read the date, two days before Marlowe had come to town. The memory of the events after that date distracted him from the task at hand and tempted him not to continue. Still, Ben Cartwright had dealt with his fair share of loss and grief and he knew the best way through it was by looking forward. So, with an open mind, he read Jamie's handwriting.

 _Addy, I just read your last letter. To be honest, seeing you again would bring me so much joy. Ever since I got your first letter and realized you were alive, I dream of staying with you and your husband and your son, my nephew! However, over the last few weeks I've had a change of heart. I can't leave the Cartwrights. This is where I belong. It's been a decision wrought with many conflicting emotions, but I think it's the right choice. No, I know it is. They are my family. This is my home. I can't continue to be the Jamie Hunter you know anymore. When I think of the life I could have in San Fransciso, it excites me. But when I think of the life I could have on the Ponderosa... I realize there is nowhere I would rather be._

Ben smiled as he read the words, not knowing that at the same moment his sons had separated the letters at the house and begun reading as well. Each of them found experts in every handwritten note that brought smiles, happiness, and closure.

...

 _Joe started calling me midget practically in my first week here. At first I thought it was the most offensive thing in the world. Now, I'm starting to like it. I hate that I do. Honestly, I'm happy we have something that is special and just between the two of us. Even if it IS as childish as name calling._

 _..._

 _Adam has noticed I've grown weaker. At first he thought I was trying to play everyone for attention. If only that were true. Honestly... I think the hard exterior he has is a cover. I think inside, he wants to be taken care of as much as everyone else but knows he's the oldest so he has more responsibility. I think I'll ease up on him for now. I will never admit it to his face because he will get a swelled head, but I though of him as a brother sooner than I did Hoss or Joseph. I think Pa would've liked him._

 _..._

 _I don't know what do to, Addy. Hoss is going to poison them all! I've tried to show him how to cook but it won't work. I'm running out of time here. I keep trying to ignore the fact that I'm sick but every time I visit Doctor Becker he says I need to get my affairs in order. Anyhow, I started going through old letters of applicants wanting the cooking job. I didn't get far before Ben cleaned his desk and threw them away. I found one named Hop-Sing who looks promising. Maybe you can look him up. He lives by you. Until then, I'll keep going with Hoss. I don't want him to get discouraged. He is too hard on himself._

 _..._

 _Doctor Becker implored me last night to tell the Cartwrights about my condition. I just don't want my last months to be fraught with worry. I don't want them fussing over me for months only for them to feel guilty when it inevitably ends. Now I'm starting to sound like Adam. Regardless of what happens though, I think you should come out here. If I get a letter back from you saying that you will come then I promise to tell the Cartwrights everything. If you're here then maybe they won't worry so much because you can help me and reassure them. But know this, dear sister. If I don't make it through this, and I'm not certain I will, I want you to know that you will always be my family. I'll never forget Addison Hunter. I'll always love Ma and Pa. But I have to put the past behind me and look forward. These boys need me. Ben is the role model I need to keep me on my toes. The Ponderosa is where I intent to spend my final days. Together, the five of us are a family. We support each other. We love each other. We fight for each other. One day, before my illness prevents it, I'll tell them that. I'll ask to be a Cartwright. Until then, I'm still your Jamie... but I'm theirs too. All my love to you. Sincerely, Jamie Cartwright._

She had sighed her name that way only on Ben's letter, her last letter, and he brushed the signature with with thumb and smiled. He lowered the letter and looked up at the headstone in front of him, now knowing why Addison wanted him to read the letter so much. He looked at the engraving which he had spent so much time considering, hoping it would be appropriate and now it was. "Here rests Jamie Cartwright." As he read it, he grinned, knowing it was what the feisty girl would have wanted and shutting his eyes he pictured what she would say if she were here, just like when they had visited the tree for the first time and she inquired about the stakes in the ground. Now he imagined her there again. Ben seldom used his imagination like this, thinking it best to simply remember rather than to dream, but now it was an exercise to bring the man peace.

"You really had to wonder if this inscription would be appropriate," Jamie would have said if she truly were there. "It's perfect, Pa. Just make sure you bring Pistol out here to see how pretty it is. You read my letter I see? The boys did too. I'm glad. It took you long enough. What has it been? Two months? You could have spared yourself a lot of restless nights if you had read them sooner. Still, I can expect a Cartwright to be stubborn until the end." He pictured her letting out her small laugh then running her fingers across the top of the headstone before walking away from him, stopping to look at one of the stakes in the ground then to the tree. "You were wrong about this tree. I don't think it represents the boys or the Ponderosa at all. It's you, Ben. Why else would those names be carved so close to the heart of the tree? Why else would you want my place of memory to be here? You give so much to others that you don't realize that sometimes... you need help too. I admire that courage and generosity in you so much, Pa. Everyone else does too. I'm proud to be a Cartwright because of it." He imagined her resting her hand on a stake and thinking for a moment before saying. "You can take one of these out now. I think it's served it's purpose."

After that, Ben opened his eyes to admire the tree that had been on his property for so many years. He heaved a heavy sigh before picking himself up and patting the headstone. He tucked the letter in his coat pocket and made his way back to the wagon. Something caught his attention and he stopped. It was a stake which seemed to be loose. He set his hand on it and moved it a bit. Seeing that the tree didn't need it anymore, he loosened the rope and pulled it from the ground. He took it to the headstone and leaned it against it. With a satisfied nod. Ben Cartwright climbed into the wagon and made his way back to the Ponderosa.

The years that followed would not forget the young girl who shaped the town. Although the recognition that she had done so would be little. For when someone comes into your life, you seldom realize how much they change you. Perhaps Jamie didn't even know. That wasn't her mission, after all. It started as a job hunt. All she wanted was a roof over her head and food on her plate. She wasn't expecting to become part of the family or a member of the town. It's also hard to say when her mission in life changed. It did though. That much is apparent. For during her year at the Ponderosa, it went from a mission of running from a past to finding a future. It went from being afraid to being brave. It went from leaving Jamie Hunter... to becoming Jamie Cartwright.

The End


End file.
